


Accidently in Love

by MadisonJayne



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonJayne/pseuds/MadisonJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remi is a rather underrated character in my opinion, so I decided to create him his own story, his own love and his own happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Miranda Jade looked at her reflection, wondering if white was really her colour. She was starting a new job today, head chef at a local bar. Slowly, she pinned back her hair, twisting her short curls into a braid. She gently dusted her lightly tanned skin with foundation, to cover the few blemishes and uneven tones on her cheeks, chin and forehead. Her tongue darted out slowly to wet her plump garnet lips before gently covering them in a clear gloss. She was ready.  
The drive wasn't too long, she was happy about that; the traffic could be a killer this time of day. It was four thirty pm, right when a lot of people were knocking off of work, but she had a lot of people to meet and preparation to do. Miranda stepped out of her car, making sure to lock it. She pulled her light jacket around her tighter, feeling that she was being watched. She had only met one of the other workers so far, the man who was present at her interview with the late owners. He stood there waiting for her, leaning against the wall. She watched him closely, still taken away by his height and figure. Since she herself was only short, he seemed like a giant. She waved nervously, smiling. "Good afternoon, Mr Peltier." She wanted to keep her manners, she wasn't sure if he was stuck up for names.  
Dev laughed at the small woman in front of her. "I'm pretty sure that was my grandfather, call me Dev." He watched her, going through what he was going to say to her in his mind before speaking again. "I hope you're alright with starting this late, I know most chefs like to begin in the morning." She giggled at him, waving her hand.  
"Its fine, I know your establishment is open mostly during the night." Miranda's eyes sparkled a little as he led her inside; the kitchen was perfect, not too big, and not too small. She felt as if she'd just stepped into a home, instead of a workplace. "I only have one question; are there any staff members I should lookout for?"  
"Just one, but he's been warned." Dev's smiled again, trying to make her feel comfortable. "Everyone's waiting in the bar to meet you." He lead her through to the bar, where there were many people waiting, a lot of them looked similar, like they could be related.  
Miranda took note of everyone's face, smiling shyly. "Good afternoon everyone, I'm Miranda Jade, but you can call me MJ." She blinked slowly, noticing Dev talking to a man who was practically identical to him. Miranda tried to shrug it off, wondering if she'd just imagined it. After awhile, having met what seemed like the whole kitchen staff, she headed back to the kitchen to begin preparations. Dev followed her slowly, a soft sigh echoing through the room. Miranda looked at him. "What is it?"  
"You know how I said to watch out for someone, well, he wasn't there for you to meet. I figure he's still sleeping. He'll be out when meals begin, he's your dishwasher."  
"Oh, thank you very much for the heads up, meals start at six right? I've got a lot to do before then." She grinned at him, getting back to work.  
By six pm the kitchen was buzzing with activity, the first meal orders coming in from the bar. Miranda kept her cool, making sure not to step on anyone's toes, completely forgetting Dev's words. She rushed into the fridge to get some more salads, coming out without watching, bumping into a large man. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Watch where you're going little girl," his answer was spat out abusively, making her feel smaller then she already was. Everyone around them stopped a little fear in their faces.  
"Look here, buddy, I said sorry; now if you're not meant to be here get out of my way."  
Remi stared down at the woman in front of him. His eye twitched a little, a growl leaving his throat slowly. "What did you just say, you annoying little..." Before he could continue his sentence he was dragged away by one of his brothers. Miranda stared after them, her heart pounding, cheeks flushed red. All she could think was how attractive he was, even if he was a rude, arrogant pig.  
By the end of the night, the rude brother hadn't returned to the kitchen. Miranda was a little disappointed, placing her hands on the now completely clean counter. She looked at her blurred reflection again, licking her lips for a second time. Music filled her head as the band played in the bar. She needed a drink, a large, strong drink. Turning away from the bench, she started to unbutton her uniform, revealing a tank top. She'd worn stockings under her uniform so she could change easily, pulling a skirt out of her bag, a tight fitting band-T to complete her outfit. She packed her bag again, before heading out into the bar.  
Remi stared at the ceiling in his room, having been chastised by his brothers for abusing the new staff. He shook his head, the image of her in his mind still. He wet his lips slowly, closing his eyes. Images filled his head, the first in a long time, her small body hovering above his, her lips moving slowly as she whispered his name. He didn't even know who she was, only that she was new staff. Groaning, he rolled onto his side, trying to keep his brain from reverting to that raunchy place again. His brother's voice entered his mind slowly. "Rem, you ok? You usually argue more than this."  
"I'm fine. Is that woman still here? I...want to apologise." This response scared everyone who'd been eaves dropping on the short conversation. Aimee's voice interrupted him.  
"Then you'd better hurry up, she's getting a lot of attention down here."  
Miranda leant back on the bar, watching the band closely, trying to ignore the men that continued to bother her. She sipped at her drink, turning to yell at a man as he grabbed her arm and asked drunkenly for a dance, wincing at the tightness of his grip. The dark haired man wouldn't take no for an answer, tugging her harder, causing her to stumble and fall. Her eyes went wide, shaking a little, staring helplessly at him. He leant down swiping at her arm again. She tried not to cry out, not wanting to alert anyone to her situation. As his hand made contact with her shoulder, it suddenly disappeared. Standing above her, holding the man by his shirt, was the last person she expected.  
Growling loudly, Remi shook the man in his grip, his eyes cold. "Who the hell do you think you are, treating a staff member like a piece of meat?!" his voice echoed over the music, causing people to stop and stare at him. The little woman behind him stood shakily, touching his back. His head whipped around, his eyes softening, but only slightly. "Are you ok?" She nodded at him, looking pale and scared. He shook the man again, before dropping him, calling for Dev to take him out. He turned back to the little woman, nodding once, hoping she'd follow. Not wanting the rest of the family to see him being nice, stomping towards the kitchen again. She rushed after him, still shaking a little.  
Miranda didn't really know what was going on, she'd been rescued by him. She knew the other man was only after one thing, she'd had experience with men like him before. Her arms shook as she leant against something to support her, looking up at her rescuer. "T-thank you so much." Her voice was soft, shaky. She was still scared. He leant down a little, taking her arm softly in his large hands, leaning close to check for injuries.  
"He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" His voice was soft, almost warm and a little worried. His face matched his words, soft, sincere. "I'm sorry about my actions earlier, I didn't mean to get so mad, it's just who I am."  
"I-it's alright, I snapped back, I was the one who bumped into you." She couldn't stop staring at him; he was the kind of man that haunted girls' dreams. He was a heartbreaker, she could see it, but there was something else there, something deep inside that wasn't quite ready to break free. "I...should go home." Her hands shook as she reached for her bag.  
Remi took her bag from her. "I'll drive you; you're in no condition to drive." He stood to his full height, walking straight towards the door. She rushed along behind him, mumbling something about not even knowing his name. "Remi...if you really want to know." He caught the sight of her blushing, shoving the door open to catch the mixed scents of the back alley. He breathed deeply, the longer he was around her, the more her scent drove him wild, hidden there behind her perfume her natural fragrance blossomed. He'd never had troubles like this before, even when he was deeply in love with Becca. Shaking his head, he looked back at her. "Which one's yours?" He indicated the different cars in the lot. Miranda pointed to a small Ford Fiesta, still at a loss for words. Remi chuckled softly, looking at it, then her. "Is everything you own this little?"  
"No! I have a house...that's not little." She huffed, climbing into the passenger's seat, her arms crossed. Even like this she was breathtaking, Remi felt like he was on fire. He slowly started the Fiesta, looking at her again.  
"Where'm I going again?"  
"3922 Cleveland Avenue Unit: A." She was looking out of the window now, the light catching her face perfectly. He shook his head, beginning towards her home.  
Miranda couldn't breathe; no man had entered her home before, ever since her ex had beaten her so badly she ended up in the hospital. She couldn't just make Remi leave once he brought her car home, and honestly, she didn't want him to go. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes scared. "Would, you like to come in?" he had just parked in her driveway. She bit her lip, expecting him to refuse. "I've got coffee...and biscuits." He smiled down at her awkwardly, before nodding. Her heart skipped a beat, rushing towards the door with her house keys in hand. Once inside, she made sure to keep her back to him, her face red in embarrassment.  
Remi watched her, taking in her furnisher, trying to think straight. Her scent was everywhere, driving him wild. He swallowed awkwardly, not wanting to scare her, knowing she didn't know that he and his family happened to be were-hunters. He couldn't risk being hurt again, not like last time. Though, this girl did seem to see the difference between him and his brothers, not many people could do that. Maybe she wasn't going to be like Becca; maybe she wouldn't shatter his soul again. He snorted a little, letting his lips curl, maybe he'd just use her for awhile, it might be fun to get a little action, without the actual sex.  
Miranda watched his face, it confused her, did he think there was something more going to happen here, she only wanted to give him a warm drink before he went back to the bar. At least, that's all she had planned on giving him. Leaning on the counter, she began to make two cups of coffee. "How do you have it?" She couldn't imagine him having sugar, or milk, he didn't seem like that kind of man. When he confirmed her thoughts, she got back to it, pointing to a tin of biscuits on the counter. "If you want something to eat, the bikkies are in there." She kept her back to him as she worked, biting her lip.  
Remi's eyes trailed over her body, deciding take a biscuit. He stepped up behind her, touching her shoulder gently. "Miranda, I have a question for you." She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with fear. "Would you be against...me kissing you?" He was putting on the good guy act, he wanted to taste her, wanted to ravish her body with his lips, her scent was too much, even if he didn't actually sleep with her, it'd be worth just a taste...wouldn't it? She didn't reject him; that was a good sign. He leant in slowly, very gently pressing his lips to hers.  
Miranda melted into the kiss, surprised at how tender he was. Her hands pressed against his chest, gripping gently at his shirt. She felt his muscles tighten and flex under her hands. His masculine scent filled her nose, making her feel more and more comfortable. It had been so long. Her body ached for his touch, pulling herself closer to him. "Tell me...what you want..." Her voice was breathy, filled with need.  
He gently placed a hand on her head, whispering softly. "Please...on your knees." He pushed gently, trying not to use too much of his strength. She obliged him, pushing her hands against his belt, tugging slowly. He leant back slightly, his hands on her countertop, supporting himself. She wet her lips again; her eyes on his skin as she slowly dropped his pants, her mouth gaped open, staring at his hardened manhood. Remi chuckled softly, watching her. "Shocked?"  
"I've never...seen anything like it...y-your hung like a horse." Her lips quivered, looking up at him. "It's not gonna fit...anywhere..."  
"Oh it'll fit." He stroked her cheek as he spoke. "But tonight...we're not gonna jam it anywhere too low." She nodded slowly, understanding his comment. He didn't want to lay with her, not tonight. Slowly, she leant forwards, her lips connecting with his tip, before slowly taking it inside of her mouth. She smiled at the sound of his low growl of pleasure, figuring she was doing it right. As she suckled and licked at his tip, she stroked from his hilt to her lips, pumping him fast. His growls became more animalistic, his large hands curling around her head to keep her from pulling away. Soon, she felt him growing hotter, knowing bliss would soon come to him. When it did, she swallowed every single drop, her eyes darkening with lust, he just tasted that good.  
Remi shook as the last spasms of his orgasm left his body, releasing her head slowly. He smirked a little, whispering to her softly. "That was amazing, but now, I think it's your turn." In one swift motion he lifted her off of her knees, placing her on the bench he'd been leaning on. He quickly disposed of her panties, throwing them across the small kitchen. The scent of her wetness filled the room, causing his mouth to water. Without warning, he leant forwards, dipping his tongue into her honey gently, moaning at the taste. Slowly, he teased her most sensitive regions, sending quakes of pleasure and heat through her small body, before her whole frame shook from the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Her scream echoed through her home, as he continued to push her until the last tremor of orgasm left her body.  
Standing, Remi looked into her eyes. "I better get going...see you at work tomorrow?" She nodded, feeling defeated, the look on her face telling him she wanted more. He shook his head. "Not tonight...you'll have to wait."  
Remi walked into Sanctuary's kitchen, trying to be quiet. Dev glared at him, having been waiting. "Tell me you didn't murder our new chef..." Remi shrugged it off, turning towards the door to their home. "Rem, you can't fuck with this one, she's a good chef...and a great human being...we can't afford anyone else. You know that."  
"Get the fuck off my back, Dev; I'm not in any mood to argue. I'll meet her in the morning for work, you...fuck off back to the door and leave me the hell alone, lest you want your brains splattered on the walls." His voice was a low growl, not wanting anyone to know about what he'd done.  
"You forget who taught you how to fight," Dev's voice was deep; he was annoyed with his brother's actions. Remi ignored it, heading home, slamming the door hard. Last time he had a woman in his life, his identical brother Quinn had slept with her, and married her. This was the cause of all Remi's anger and frustrations, and he didn't want that to happen all over again, too many of his brothers were unmated. Remi was scared.  
Miranda awoke, shaking a little, feeling cold. Her window had been closed when she went to sleep, but now it was wide open, the morning air blowing in, bringing with it the first smells of the day. Her brain still sluggish from sleep, she walked to the bathroom to get ready, needing a long, very hot shower. She sat there, the steamy water streaming over her naked body, wondering if the attractive man who brought her home was just her imagination, maybe he didn't have that look in his eyes when he left, maybe she didn't feel a burning in her soul that begged for him to return to her.  
Once the hot water ran out, she stood, reaching for her towel, wrapping it around her curvaceous frame, not bothering to look in the mirror. She didn't feel like putting make up on today, or brushing her hair, or teeth, she felt like laying in bed all day...thinking about Remi. As she entered her bedroom she heard the familiar sound of Nirvana's All Apologies filling the room. Picking up her phone, she flopped on the bed, checking her inbox, it was an unfamiliar number. Hey, can you come into work early; there are a few things that need doing for bar snacks today. Dev. Sighing, she replied, agreeing to come in earlier. Again her brain slipped back to Remi, the scent of his cologne still lingering in her small home, she licked her lips, remembering the way his body looked in the light, the way his release tasted on her tongue, if he wasn't real, her fantasy man had defiantly ruined her for any other man.  
After lunch she headed back towards the French Quarter, stopping on the way to buy a new necklace, hoping to make Remi jealous. She smiled, finding one that suited her perfectly. Silver vines wrapped around a small amethyst heart, the length of the chain causing it to sit between her breasts perfectly. She left her chef's shirt open as she walked into the kitchen at Sanctuary, her tank top low cut to show off the necklace. Dev was waiting for her with a tall woman, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Miranda looked at her nervously, before noticing the ring on her finger; this had to be Dev's wife, Sam. "Hey," she waved at them slowly. "I didn't realize I'd have two helpers for the early shift."  
Dev chuckled at her, shaking his head. "Sam's only here to see me, one of my brother's has been acting weird and we both want to figure out why." He nodded to the bench behind him. "This time of day we get a lot of young couples and such, so...if you could make some cakes or something for the bar. At about four we start getting the riffraff so we need normal bar snacks. Wings, chips things like that." Miranda nodded after every word, grinning at him shyly.  
"I love making cakes, I can't wait to begin." Her eyes shone as she began work.  
"Someone'll be down in a minute to help with dishes and stuff like that, beware though, he's pretty cranky that I woke him up." Dev chuckled as he and Sam headed for the door. Miranda shrugged it off, any of the staff could be cranky, a lot of them stayed up fairly late at night to work. She smiled, making choc vanilla cupcakes, banana caramel muffins and some white chocolate and macadamia slice. As she placed the last of the muffins in the oven, someone opened the door behind her, she froze. She could feel the frustration ebbing off of him like a wave; he was not in a good mood. Turning, she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.  
"Problem?" She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him almost angrily. Remi didn't seem to notice her at all, going straight to the sink to wash up. Miranda's heart skipped a beat, looking at the floor sadly, she really had just imagined last night. She turned, balling her hands into fists. "I-I'll be right back." She rushed out, heading straight to the bathroom to hide for awhile.  
Rubbing her eyes, she knew she had either imagined her encounter, or she had been used; no one ever ignored her like that, except her ex boyfriend. Her heart ached, having thought she'd finally found someone new to try to connect with. Remi wasn't the one, no matter what her body told her, he couldn't be, not with the way he was acting.  
In the kitchen, Remi watched the sink fill up, knowing he'd hurt her feelings. He couldn't go through being hurt again; this was what was best for her, a little pain now instead of the pain of a broken heart. He kicked the ground hard, why couldn't anything be easy for him, why'd it always have to be something painful. He could hear her crying in the girls' bathroom, asking herself if it had all just been a dream. That was it, a dream; he could just act like it had been her dreaming, like he hadn't even gone inside. Even so, something inside him wanted to go to her, wrap her in his arms protectively and tell her everything was ok. The oven dinged, signaling that the food inside was finished. She'd made so much in such a short period of time, she was amazing.  
When Miranda returned to the kitchen, all the cakes were on cooling racks in the fridge, a note sitting next to the sink. You're on your own till four, see you then. Remi was gone, and her heart felt heavy, she needed company. For weeks this continued, she'd come to work, Remi would ignore her, but he never left the kitchen while she was there. It was very lonely.  
Miranda had been working at Sanctuary for six months now, she felt like part of the fmaily, though she still hadnt met all of the family yet. One afternoon while she was baking her cakes, a youngish looking boy walked in, smiling at her kindly. He looked a little like Remi and Dev, but not enough to be one of the quads. She smiled back shyly, beginning to make her icing for the cupcakes and muffins. He leant on the bench, watching her work, silently. She blushed awkwardly, trying not to wiggle around too much under his heated gaze. As she added her icing to a piping bag, Remi threw the door to the kitchen open forcefully, a low growl emitting from his throat. Miranda dropped her piping bag, staring. "Remi, what the hell!"  
The young man behind her stood up, smirking at his brother a little. "I see, I understand. I'm telling the others." He chuckled at his brother, moving to sprint past Remi. Remi growled again, grabbing his brother by the throat. Miranda screamed, dropping down so she wasn't in the firing line. Four men ran in at the sound of her scream, Dev, Cherif and two men who defiantly weren't related to the brothers. The smaller brother in Remi's choke hold struggled, starting to turn blue. Miranda stared, confused by his actions. After a small but intense fight between them, Dev and Cherif managed to pull Remi off of his younger brother. Cody shook his head awkwardly, breathing shallowly. "I told you I understood, fuck, you didn't have to go all grizzly on me!"  
Remi just growled again, before turning and stomping out again, looking at Dev, then at one of the men who defiantly wasn't related to them by blood. "Fang, tell Aimee to work kitchen, now." Dev's words were almost harsh, but he followed his brother closely. Fang nodded, rushing out to find his girlfriend.  
Miranda was still sitting on the floor, in a shock like state. Had Remi tried to kill his brother because he was checking her out, or because he was going to tell the other family members something she didn't know? Her head spun, making her feel a little sick. Aimee knelt down next to her when she arrived, touching her shoulder. "Are you ok, MJ? Remi didn't hurt you did he?"  
"N-no...but I-I do feel sick..." Looking at the woman next to her, Miranda took a deep breath. "Aimee...is Remi...dangerous?"  
"I wouldn't say dangerous, but he's a loose cannon. Codey was just in the firing line today, tomorrow it could be anyone. That's why we don't let him be a bouncer." Her face was soft, worry lining her forehead just slightly.  
"So, he wont actually hurt me right?"  
"I doubt that very much." Her words filled miranda with hope, Remi wasnt dangerous, he was just...special.  
By the end of the night, miranda was spent, still feeling sick from earlier. Her head throbbed as she stepped out into the back alleyway, not noticing anything strange. She walked slowly, keeping her eyes on her feet, still thinking about Remi, and how he'd acted towards his brother. He wasnt the kind of man you brought home to meet your parents, thats for sure. As she walked, she reached for her keys, still not paying any attention to her surroundings. Slowly, she slid the key into her car door, thats when she heard it, a loud bang, and the pain began. Her chest felt like it was on fire, like she'd been stuck with a hot knife. Someone grabbed hold of her bag, yanking it from her grip, a cold sneer on his face. She slid down the car, warmth running down her white chef's uniform. Her eyes became blurred, but she clearly saw a very tall, very muscular shape rush out of Sanctuary, charging at her attacker. The lids of her eyes became heavy, slowly darkness began to set in on her. The last thing she heard, was a voice. "fuck. Miranda...don't close your eyes!" he shook her body slightly. "stay with me. Fuck!" his voice faded out as she blacked out completely.  
Remi shook, holding miranda in his arms tightly. She'd been shot by a mugger. The same mugger lay to his right, neck broken from the impact of Remi's attack. What was he going to do? He couldnt lose another woman...not like this. Lifting her up, he jumped to the front of a hospital, running into the ER. "help, someone...she's been shot!"  
He didnt even bother telling his family where he'd gone. He just stayed by her side. She was still alive, but out cold. The doctors removed the bullet, reassuring him that nothing major was damaged in the attack, she was going to live. "it may take a few weeks for her to wake, we've put her into an induced coma, but your girlfriend should be fine, she'll wake up when she's ready." Those words stuck with him as he sat there, holding her hand, day in and day out, waiting for her eyes to open again. The others visited on occasion, bringing flowers and get well cards, hoping that she'd wake up soon, the kitchen just wasnt the same without her.  
Remi held her hand tighter as he dreamt, reliving the night she was shot over and over in his mind, why hadnt he walked her out, why did he have to have that stupid fight. Why wasnt she waking up? He woke slowly, having felt something move on his hand. Looking up with cloudy eyes, he saw the most beautiful eyes in the world staring down at him. "R-Remi...where am I?" Her voice was like angel's singing. He sat up properly, looking into her eyes. She still seemed confused. "the last thing I remember was the burn in my chest, and a man taking my bag...what happened Remi?"  
He couldnt contain himself anylonger, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, mumbling into her ear. "you nearly died...he shot you...but your alive...your still here." He cleared his throat, moving back, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I...should go shower...your in the hospital...but your completely healed up now...its been two weeks." He rushed out, telling the doctors as he did so.  
Miranda stared out of the door, confused. Had Remi been waiting for her to awaken? Was it him who had saved her from the mugger? She shook her head, looking up at the ceiling, wondering who else had worried for her. No sooner had she thought this than the door flew open again, Dev rushing up to her bedside, Sam right behind him. "when Remi came home we knew either you'd woken up...or you'd died..." Dev spoke fast, his words jumbling together. "we had to see for ourselves."  
Tears filled her eyes as she saw the worry on her friend's faces. "I'm ok...but...why'd he run away so fast..." she paused, shaking her head. "actually...why was he here to begin with?"  
"he thought it was his fault..."  
"what do you mean? He thought it was his fault" she stared at Sam as she spoke. "did something happen before I was shot?"  
"he saw how upset you were because of the fight, you tried to go straight home after work, I'm surprised he didnt chase you sooner actually."  
"he came after me? To...apologise?" her head spun, a doctor entering the door, smiling at her. "whats up, Doc?"  
The doctor checked her over, smiling at her softly. "I'm here to give you your release papers, since you awoke from your coma, your free to go home. Though, I'd reccomend staying with a friend for a few night, just so you can be checked on."  
Dev's ears perked up. "she's staying with us, my brother's just gone to set her up a room." The doctor nodded, turning to leave with the signed papers. Dev smiled, leading her towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from her coma, Miranda and Remi's relationship finally develops further, though will her doubts, or her family get in the way?

Remi stood silently, his eyes closed as the steamy water of his shower ran over his body. She was awake, and this was the first shower he'd had in two weeks. It felt amazing. As he ran his hand over his body to wash away the last two weeks, he smiled awkwardly, he'd been the first person she spoke to after waking, she'd seen him there, there was no way she could hate him now, was there? He bit his lip slowly, opening his eyes as he heard voices in the house. "This is great, we finally have our little chef back." It was Dev's voice, he sounded quite pleased, that was a good sign, she must've been alright. He continued to listen into Dev and Sam's conversation as they spoke, though, his heart skipped a beat when a third voice entered the conversation.  
"Are you sure Remi won't mind me staying here too? I mean, I wouldn't want him to be angry with me." Miranda's voice was like heaven on earth, and she was in his house. He needed to get out of the bathroom, fast. He turned the taps off quickly, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.  
"Don't worry about him, I bet he'll be happy to have you here." Dev laughed, pausing at the bathroom door. "How about you have a shower, we'll get you something to eat."  
"Thank you, that sounds like a great plan." She pushed the door open without looking, stepping inside and closing it again. Remi stood there frozen, staring down at her. Miranda's face went bright red. "R-Remi?"  
"Don't panic, ok? I really don't need Dev catching me in here, I've been avoiding him lately."  
"Is everything ok?" Her eyes ran over his body, blushing darkly at the sight of his muscular frame. "Did you have another fight?"  
"No, I've been with you at the hospital...I'm just assuming he's mad at me because I haven't been here."  
"You've been there with me for two whole weeks? But why?" She moved to lean on the edge of the sink, her head spinning a little. He looked like a god standing there in the steam with no shirt on, and she knew exactly what was under that towel, unless that had really been a dream. "You didn't have to feel guilty Remi, please…it wasn't your fault I got shot."  
"I should've come down earlier and explained. I shouldn't have punched Codey, but I wanted to keep my feelings a secret." He bent down, cupping her cheek with one hand, looking almost nervous. "I think I'm falling in love with you."  
Miranda's cheeks flushed bright red, staring at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry. Say again?" He must have been practicing for someone else. He only felt guilty because she was upset, he didn't have feelings for her that was impossible. He stood up suddenly, disappearing from in front of her. Before she had time to comprehend that he was gone, someone knocked on the door. "Y-yes?" She opened the door, blinking slowly at Sam.  
"I forgot to give you a towel," she held out a towel, smiling. "Here, you can borrow this one for now. Enjoy your shower, just call out if something happens. I'll make sure no one walks in on you." She smiled, moving out of the room again. Miranda nodded, smiling awkwardly.  
"Thank you so much, I'll be finished soon." She turned, closing the door. Slowly, she removed her shirt and pants, looking at herself in the mirror, a large scar sat between her breasts, reminding her of her accident. She shook her head, looking back to where Remi had stood. "I must have dreamt that…he wasn't really in here at all…how else could he have disappeared." She turned the taps slowly to start the water, smiling to herself. "At least my imagination hasn't been damaged."  
Remi sat on his bed, head in his hands. He'd seen the shock on her face. "She doesn't like me…well done dickhead…you've ruined another friendship." He groaned, throwing himself back on the bed in frustration. He growled loudly, throwing his pillow at the door. "Get away before I tear your arms off." The door opened, revealing a very upset looking Aimee.  
"Is that the sort of greeting you should be giving your little sister after being gone for two weeks?" she pouted, moving to sit on his bed next to him. "You seem more frustrated than ever."  
"I told her I was falling for her…before jumping up here…"  
"What did she say?"  
"I didn't get a chance to wait for an answer, Sam was coming and I didn't think they needed to see me in the bathroom…in only a towel…talking to the girl I practically put in hospital."  
"Remi, that wasn't your fault." She placed a hand on his arm comfortingly. "There is always a chance that she could've been hurt while you were with her."  
"If you say so." He moved, standing to get dressed. Aimee covered her eyes, making a disapproving sound. "Don't want to see something, don't come into my room when I'm not dressed. Simple."  
"Remi…"  
"Get out Aimee…I need to think."  
Miranda stepped into the room that she was staying in, looking at the clothes Sam had gotten together for her to borrow. A simple shirt and pair of tights. She pulled them on slowly, looking at her hands. "I suppose, I have to see him for real sooner or later…I imagine he's going to be avoiding me again…now that I'm not asleep." She moved, her stomach rumbling. Giggling awkwardly, she stepped out of the room, moving to go find the kitchen in the house. As she started to walk, she bumped into a large muscular form. Remi grunted lightly, blinking down at her. "O-oh sorry."  
"Watch where you're going…" he paused, a small smile forming behind his sneer. "Humph…isn't that the first thing I ever said to you."  
"I-I guess it is." She smiled awkwardly, looking at her feet. "Remi…would you mind terribly if I asked you to come to my house...so I can get some of my own clothes…Sam and Aimee's are too big for me."  
"Sure…when do you want to go?"  
"I need to eat something first."  
"Well…how about we go out and grab a bite before going to your place?" Miranda pinched herself suddenly, staring into his eyes. "Uh…what are you doing?"  
"Checking to see if I'm asleep still."  
"Why are you checking if you're still asleep?"  
"Because you just asked me on a date."  
He cupped her cheek slowly, chuckling lightly. "This isn't a dream…" he paused, moving his hand away. "And this isn't a date."  
Remi chuckled lightly, watching Miranda as she walked, though her clothes didn't fit correctly, and her hair was a mess, she looked beautiful. As they entered the bar, on the way out, a few of the other workers gave them a strange look, Remi just glared back at them, trying to push Miranda out faster. Miranda looked back at him a little confused, mumbling. "Stop pushing me…" She frowned up at him angrily. "I'm still a little sluggish from the coma." He forced a smile, nodding.  
"Fine, I'll carry you." He scooped her up suddenly, carrying her out of the bar. "If it were up to me, you'd be carried like a princess every day."  
"R-really?" she mumbled lightly. "Remi…you're so confusing…one minute you act like you hate me…the other it's like…you're falling in love with me."  
"Well I did spend two weeks alone in a hospital room with you…I think I caught crazy from the hospital."  
Miranda giggled, holding onto Remi's shoulder's as he walked. He was being such a sweetheart, maybe she hadn't dreamt him telling her that he liked her in the bathroom earlier. "Are we walking? It's a long way to my house by foot." Remi laughed lightly, turning towards the family's cars. He paused in front of a bike, putting her down for long enough to grab two helmets. "Remi…I've never ridden a bike before…are you sure about this?" He placed the helmet on her head, smiling softly.  
"I bet you'll do fine…besides…I'll be right in front of you the whole time." He fling his leg expertly over the bike, his helmet hiding his smile. "Hop on."  
Miranda looked at him shyly, before climbing onto the back of the bike, clinging to his back. He chuckled lightly, moving so she could hold onto him easier. His body felt like it was on fire where her chest rubbed up against him, he grunted a little, speeding off towards her home, knowing a nice restaurant along the way. He spoke slowly, keeping his eyes on the road. "Do you hate me?"  
She gasped, his voice was in her head. "How are you talking to me?"  
"There're speakers in the helmets." He smiled awkwardly, that was the best excuse he could come up with. "Now, can you answer me please?"  
"I don't hate you. Why would I?"  
"I saw how scared you were when I was fighting with my brother. You don't understand what I went through in my past though…and it's likely you never will."  
"It surprised me that's for sure, usually when brothers fight it's not so intense. I've never seen anything like it." She rested her head between his shoulder blades, looking off to the side. "I was afraid that you were going to kill him…just for looking at me." She sighed sadly. "But I know that's stupid, because you're not my boyfriend or anything like that…your just one of the many members of the family I work for." She didn't know why, but saying it out loud really hurt her. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to come home to him at night, to snuggle with him until morning. Would it really be so bad? Remi was loudmouthed, short tempered and rude, but behind all that, he was sweet, warm and very protective, not to mention he was a total Adonis. She closed her eyes for a moment, mumbling weakly. "I wish I could tell if I were dreaming or if this were real."  
Remi winced a little as he heard her speak, he wasn't sure what to think. "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Me? I'm still meant to be taking it easy while I recover…so I'll be in my room reading a book."  
"I'd like it…if you went out with me properly tomorrow. A date. Not just going to grab a quick bite while we pick up your stuff. A real date."  
"Remi…I'm not sure. I mean, you're supposed to work tomorrow, I know that much."  
"I'll get someone to cover for me. I've got the right to have a night off every once in a while."  
"o-oh…well alright."  
"Besides, it's so close to Christmas, it'd be a crime not to get a few nights off to go shopping and whatnot."  
"Christmas…that's right…my family are all coming over for the holidays…"  
"Your family don't live here?"  
"Nope. They live in Australia."  
"How do you not have an accent?"  
"I don't know…I've just lived here a very long time."  
Slowly, he pulled into a park, looking back at her, the restaurant in front of them seemed pretty empty, which was good for him. He moved, removing his helmet carefully, making sure not to get his hair caught up too badly. Miranda smiled shyly, touching the blonde curls gently. "You sure do have a lot of hair Remi. I wonder if it's normal to like a man with longer hair then you have." She giggled, climbing off of the bike, moving towards the door of the restaurant. Remi eyed her happily, he really did enjoy her butt wiggling as she walked, she was so short it was almost cute. He hung their helmets together, before following her closely. He bit his lip as he followed, not understanding why he was so drawn to the short woman. Maybe he should just sleep with her and get the torcher over with, he hoped that when he realised she wasn't his mate he wouldn't be so drawn to her. Slowly, he looked up at the menu, smiling. "What do you feel like Remi?" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, though one remained.  
"You."  
Her face went bright red, staring up at him. "I mean…what do you want to eat?"  
"Oh…steak. Please." He looked away, blushing just slightly, his mind wasn't working as fast as it should have. Words just kept popping out without his brain's consent. He moved, going to get them a table while she ordered. A few of the waitresses stared at him, one pushing the other towards him.  
"Can we get you anything sir? A drink?"  
Miranda looked up as a woman rubbed a hand over Remi's arm, she twitched a little, but looked down. Fair enough there were other girls interested in him, he looked perfect, and his mean look had dropped a little since she met him. Moving back towards the table, she sat opposite to him, mumbling. "Our meal should be here soon." Remi nodded, trying to pay attention to her, the waitress getting in his line of sight once too often.  
A low animalistic growl left his throat. "Get out of here, woman, can't you see I'm with my girlfriend here?"  
Miranda blushed darkly, staring at him a little confused. The waitress rushed off, looking hurt. Remi sighed, looking back at her. "Sorry, I didn't want to lie…but the stupid woman was in my way, I couldn't see you properly."  
"Its fine Remi, lie if you need to. I'm just glad to be going to get my stuff."  
After their meals arrived, the two of them didn't speak again. Miranda picked at her salad, not looking at him. She wished that he would call her his girlfriend in truth, not a lie to get rid of undesirable girls. She felt like she was just being used, or worse, that he thought of her as a sister. Remi looked at her as he finished his steak, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Are you ready?"  
She nodded slowly, standing and walking towards the door. Remi paid quickly, running after her. "Miranda…please. You shouldn't be so quick to wander off."  
"I can do what I want Remi…you're not my boyfriend, nor are you my brother or father, you can't tell me what to do."  
"I'm looking out for you while we're here, I'm not going to just let you get hurt."  
"Just take me home, maybe I'll be able to find someone to stay with me while I'm recovering, so I don't have to burden you. Or be your scapegoat."  
"You aren't my scapegoat!" he grabbed her arm a little too roughly, her body jerking to a stop. "I want to protect you, you stupid woman, I want you to be around me, I want you to stay with me."  
"You're doing a real good job of showing me that. Your acting like…you're so two faced, one second I think that maybe you like me, the next I'm sure that you hate me."  
"Just get on the bike. I'll take you to get your stuff…and if you don't want me to be around you…I'll stay at a friend's house while you're at our home."  
"That might be a good idea…so we don't kill each other."  
He climbed onto the bike, waiting for her to join him. He was mad now, what was going through the crazy woman's head that she would snap at him like that. Groaning, he started towards her home, pulling into the driveway.  
Miranda felt like screaming, where did he get off, he was being such a jerk. Was this what he would always be like around other people, was the man who spent two weeks at her bedside just a front to get her to fall for him. She shivered at a thought. What if he was just out to eat her soul, she'd heard enough rumours about the supernatural to believe it could happen. Or maybe he was an incubus, sent to torment her and feed from her feelings. She shook her head, things like that didn't happen to good girls. She unlocked the door slowly, walking inside to find her suitcase. Remi followed, at a distance, looking around the room. He found himself heading straight to the kitchen, touching the bench while he remembered the night they'd spent together, the pleasure he'd felt when he released, the intense feelings that had been building inside of him since that day. When she returned to the room, he was sitting on the bench, looking at her, one knee up, his chin resting on it, the other leg straight, still touching the floor. He looked good sitting there.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm remembering how good you felt sitting here, writhing in pleasure while I played with you."  
Her face went bright red, walking closer to him. She stared up at him, her face serious, though the blush on her face made her look cute and frustrated. "I…you let me think that was a dream."  
"I'm really sorry I did that to you. I didn't want to be the jerk that slept with the new chef on her first night."  
"If you remember correctly we didn't sleep together…you wouldn't let me that close to you."  
"That's right, I was a jerk huh?" he leant down a little, cupping her chin lightly in one hand, his lips inches from hers. "I should make that up to you."  
Her heart leapt from her chest, thumping so hard she swore he could hear it. "w-wha-"  
He cut her off, placing his lips tenderly against hers. The kiss was slow and sweet, but the passion behind it scared her. She pulled herself back slightly, staring up at him for a moment, before throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, rubbing her tongue against his bottom lip, and begging him to let her in.  
Remi shivered at the passion behind her kiss, he let his leg drop down slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was so small, he grunted a little, breaking the kiss. "You're so small." He lifted her easily, leaning her against the opposite bench, re-joining their lips. She let out a soft, pleasured noise, wrapping her legs around his hips. He groaned lightly, his member already hardened from anticipation. He broke the kiss to trail kisses along her jawbone, nipping lightly at the skin right below her ear. She let out a sweet, soft moan, tilting her head back slightly, giving him better access. She rubbed her hands along his back, gaining a moan from him, a deep, throaty sound, it was heavenly.  
Remi grunted, slipping a hand under her oversized shirt, fingers rubbing against her skin a little roughly, and his need obvious. He whispered in her ear, his voice husky. "I'm sorry for this…" he ripped her shirt easily, throwing the remains on the floor, moving his kisses to her chest, nibbling along her bra line. She panted lightly, surprised that anything could be this erotic. Carefully, she slipped a hand under his top, running her fingers lightly over the newly discovered expanses of skin. He was covered in hair, but that only turned her on more, he was so masculine. Biting her lip as he found one of her sweet spots, she tugged at his shirt, mumbling something that he couldn't comprehend. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes lidded and darkened with passion. "Am I overdressed?" she nodded fast, trying to tug his shirt off for him. He chuckled softly, removing his shirt easily for her, blinking as her hands instantly went to the button of his jeans, fiddling hungrily.  
"I want to see it…please…I want it." She looked at him, her face flushed a light pink. Her hair had started to fall from its bun, tight curls surrounding her face as she stared at him with dark, passionate eyes. She pushed his jeans down, blushing a little darker. "No undies? Your game." She wiggled herself closer, cupping him in her hand, his hardened member pulsing at the soft touch. She looked into his eyes as she very carefully pumped him. He moved, cupping her breasts under her bra, grunting as he accidently broke that too. She giggled lightly, kissing at his chest, her eyes never leaving his. "I can always buy a new bra."  
His heart soared as she stroked him, her eyes captivating him. She kissed at his chest slowly, leaving little love bites, whispering as she went. "Even if it's only once, I'm glad we can do this." She moved herself a little in his grip, legs spreading a little more. He gripped at her tights, pulling them from her hips carefully. She looked perfect, even after two weeks in a hospital bed. Nothing would change his opinion of her. She was just that perfect. He moved, dipping his fingers between her legs to stroke her, revelling in the deep moan that erupted from her. For such a little woman, she could be pretty loud.  
Tenderly he dipped a finger inside, closing his eyes to savour the feel of her tight warmth. She rocked her hips lightly, her eyes closed now, still stroking his member as he teased her, pushing her back slightly, he kissed at her exposed breasts, tongue running over her nipples lightly. She began to pant as he added a second finger to her, stroking her insides deeply. Shivering, he pants became low, pleasured noises, only causing him to go faster.  
As her orgasm hit, it hit her hard. Her hips arched off of the counter, body twitching in pleasure as he continued to push her through it. She let out a small whine as he removed his fingers from her. She opened her eyes to look at him, his member was hard and twitching, begging to be inside. She moved her hips a little closer to him, watching as he licked his fingers of her honey, like a greedy child.  
Remi stared at her as he moved closer, feeling like he could devour her completely, he pressed his throbbing tip to her, whispering gently. "If it's too painful, tell me." He pushed himself in suddenly, causing her to yelp, throwing her arms around him. He groaned happily, she was tighter then he'd expected, and he liked it. Slowly, he thrust his hips, kissing at her shoulder and neck. She moaned and writhed in pleasure, her hips meeting his every stroke. He growled out in pleasure as her nails dug into his shoulders, causing him to thrust faster.  
His deep strokes hit so deep inside her, she'd never felt this good in her whole life. With each stroke, he pushed her closer and closer to her climax, and as it hit, she screamed out so loudly it actually hurt his ears. He followed close behind her, clinging to the small woman in pleasure, letting an animalistic growl leave his throat as he released his seed deep inside her. There was nothing more satisfying then the feeling he had now. Inside he felt like he could fly, lift off without warning and float into the clouds.  
As his release finished, she kept her arms tightly wrapped around him, her eyes closed. "Remi…" before she could finish her sentence there was a knock at the door. Remi growled, moving away from her to pull his jeans back over his softened member. He stomped to the door, blinking as he opened it. Outside, stood an older woman, looking quite afraid. She had similar features to Miranda, though she was a lot taller. Her hair was short and dyed. The woman cleared her throat, looking at him in awe. Miranda appeared next to him before the other woman could speak, wearing his t-shirt. "Mum?"  
Miranda stood in a state of shock, staring at her mother. "You're a week early." Her mother looked from Remi to Miranda and back. Still unable to form words.  
"Uhm…this is your mother?"  
"Yes, Remi Peltier, this is my mother…Helen Barker."  
Remi extended a hand slowly, looking very confused still. "It's a pleasure."  
Helen blinked again, before taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm so sorry to come suddenly, I wanted to see my baby so badly. It's been a really long time you see, I got an earlier ticket to come visit. Her brother and step-father are in the car. Her real father will be here next week, we didn't tell him we were coming early."  
Miranda mumbled a little. "Mum…now really isn't the best time for me to have visitors…I just got out of the hospital…"  
Helen gasped, grabbing her shoulders. "Did this man hurt you? Is that was the scream was." Miranda's face turned bright red, shaking her head fast, looking up at Remi for support. "What sort of man makes a woman scream like that?"  
"Mum…it wasn't a bad scream, we were playing around." Miranda took Remi's hand, looking up at him. "He's been here looking after me…he's one of the boss's at my work."  
"Oh~ I see." She moved, looking at the tall man. "Well then, shall I get your brother and step-dad from the car?"  
"Sure. We'll be inside, waiting."  
As she pushed Remi back inside, she began to panic. "Oh god…the mess…they'll know exactly what happened here." She rushed back and forth in the kitchen trying to clean up.  
Remi pulled her to a stop, looking down into her eyes. "Just…stay with your family, I'll call Dev…him and Sam might be able to help clear this up."  
"Thank you so much." She looked relieved, her eyes sparkling a little. He shivered, leaning down and kissing her lightly. She shivered again, before moving back, whispering. "Go call Dev…so we don't get in trouble."  
Remi stepped into the living room, holding his phone to his ear as he dialled his identical brother's number, feeling uncomfortable. He looked back at the kitchen slowly, before the door to his left opened. He stiffened as he saw a tall blonde man step in, his features were very similar to Helen and Miranda's, though more defined and masculine. As Dev answered the phone, he kept his eyes on the tall man. "Hey. We're at Miranda's house. We need some back up…her family just arrived out of nowhere." He hung up before Dev could answer, never letting his eyes trail from the man in front of him. "Hello."  
"g'day." His accent was thick, and his voice was deep. "Who're you?"  
"Remi, you?"  
"David." He moved closer, just a little shorter than the bear, but he looked just as deadly as any were. "I'm Miranda's little brother."  
"Little?"  
"Younger then. Fuck, don't be such a stifler for facts."  
"You little…" before Remi's temper could get the better of him, a second man entered the house, followed closely by Helen. He wasn't as tall as David, and had very different features to the two siblings. His hair was black, streaked naturally with grey, wrinkles marring his face distinguishably, a smile playing on his face.  
"Now boys, why are you arguing? David, you should be greeting your sister's boss kindly."  
David rolled his eyes, looking at the taller man, grunting. "I suppose. It's nice to meet you, Mr Remi."  
As the two blonde men eyed each other, Miranda ran down the stairs, fully dressed again, handing Remi his shirt. "Why don't you go meet Dev…I need to set everything up with my parents." Remi pulled his shirt on slowly, still uncomfortable about leaving her alone. She pushed him towards the door. "Please…before my brother tries to pick a fight with you. I'm begging you Remi." She stepped outside with him, looking at him nervously. "I promise, I'll be fine." She kissed his cheek, pushing him towards his bike.  
"If you're sure." He captured her lips, kissing her passionately, before climbing onto his bike and speeding off.  
Miranda stepped back inside, only to get the scariest glare her brother had given her since they were young children and she'd sat on him. She backed up a little, blinking very slowly. "What?"  
"You've got to be kidding me…that guy must be a model or something…there's no way he's dating you."  
"Excuse me? Who says he's not dating me?"  
"I do. There's no way. He must just be a friend to you." He turned and stomped upstairs to the room he used when he was visiting her. She bit her tongue, to avoid yelling back at him. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering something in her ear that she didn't quite catch.  
"Do you mind cooking for us?  
"Yeah, Floss, it's been forever since we had a good home cooked meal." Her step-father interjected. Helen gave him a dirty look, before heading towards the stairs.  
Miranda nodded, moving to the kitchen to see what she needed to cook dinner, she knew she'd need to take a trip to the shops, but she still wasn't sure what to cook. As she held her fridge open, her hand began to burn. She gasped, jerking her hand away from the fridge, staring at it as something formed on her palm. "What the hell is that?" she blinked slowly. What was going on?  
Remi froze as he parked his bike at sanctuary, staring at his leather clad hand. It burned, and he hadn't touched anything. His heart skipped a beat as he pulled the glove free, staring at his hand. There it was, the mark he had thought would never come, and he was mated, to a perfect woman. She was going to be his, and his alone. None of her brothers could kidnap her from him, not this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being marked was something new to both of them, Remi knew she was the one, but Miranda still didnt know about his world. There are forces working against them, can happiness ever truly find them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly skilled at writing fight scenes, so I'm apologizing in advance, I can understand if you don't think its detailed enough.

Miranda set the last of the dishes on the sink, looking down at her phone. Remi hadn't called her back when she asked him to come back for dinner. Was he avoiding her? Was it because he had just used her as a plaything. She was starting to worry that she'd made a very big mistake, and the mark on her hand was bothering her. There was something off about the thought that a mark would just appear like that. It was so pretty though, the sort of thing a Greek goddess would have marked on her. She stared at it while filling her sink with water, not paying attention as it started to overflow. Her brother bumped against her side. "Oi, your lettin' th' water get in ya cupboards."  
"Oh…sorry…" she turned off the tap, smiling awkwardly. "I've got a lot on my mind."  
He looked at her closely, tilting his head. "Did you get a tattoo?"  
"What? Oh…yeah, pretty cool huh?" she lied, one half of her mouth not twitching into a smile like it should.  
"Nice lie, Short Stuff," he sighed. "That guy that was here. You're not actually dating him right?"  
"No…I don't think so."  
"What do you mean 'I don't think so'?"  
"Well…he hasn't returned my messages…since he went home. When you guys arrived early." She shot him a glare, cleaning her dishes slowly. "Which I'm not happy about by the way."  
"If he's not answering you, he's not worth the message," David dried the dishes and placed them away slowly, watching his sister as she seemed to be in mental turmoil. He placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking slowly. "You're not very lucky with guys are you?"  
"Nope…not in the least." She hugged him suddenly, her head barely reaching his chest. "I wish I had better luck…"  
Remi sat in his room, staring at his phone. She'd tried to call him three times, and messaged him a few more. But he just couldn't contact her yet, he ached to be near her, he just couldn't be hurt again. He pulled his legs up slowly, looking at himself in his mirror, what was he going to do. He looked at the door, grunting just before it opened. Dev stood there looking at him closely. "Remi…is there a reason you aren't still at her house…" he sniffed the air slowly. "I can smell that your mark has appeared."  
"I don't want to."  
"You don't want to what?"  
"Be hurt again…what if she rejects me? What if it's not worth the pain…? What if I hurt her?"  
"Remi…your my brother…but right now…your acting like an idiot…you know once your mated you only have three weeks to bring her into our world, and get her to accept you."  
"What if she never accepts me?"  
"I think she will." Dev's words were warm and truthful, making him feel much better about the whole problem.  
Remi stood slowly, looking at his phone. "how exactly do I explain to a girl who has absolutely nothing to do with our world…that I'm a bear that looks like a man, that wants to take her as his wife…because he thought having sex with her just once would be fine."  
"Rem…you know…she's friends with Ash and Simi right? She babysits for Ash and Tory when they need her to…and she's not working here. I think she's open to it."  
"You think…she'll listen?"  
"Yeah. But you have three weeks…from today…that's New Year's Eve…so just…give her time…and call her."  
Remi picked his phone up, dialling her number. "Miranda?"  
Miranda's heart soared as she heard his voice, something about it calmed her to no end. "Remi…I was scared you were gone for good." Her voice shook a little, she'd been truly scared.  
"I'm real sorry…something came up here. Do you think…your family will be ok for a few days alone…I really wanna take you somewhere?"  
"Remi…I can't go away…not now."  
"Are you sure, you need a rest…and having your family there won't help that issue."  
"There's stuff happening here that I need to be around for. I'm sorry Remi. But if you were interested, you could come back over and keep me company while my family get involved in my life."  
"Sure…I'll be there in a minute." He hung up, moving to get dressed, he pulled his hair back carefully, not wanting to look too intimidating to her family, but not wanting to change just for her.  
Remi knocked lightly at Miranda's door, frowning lightly as her brother answered the door. David looked at him for only a moment, before slamming the door in his face. He heard the younger man's voice travelling through the house, yelling at his sister that her man whore was there. Twitching, he opened the door again, stepping inside slowly. "Miranda?" She stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him shyly. Her hair was down, and straightened, flecks of blonde showing through now. He tilted his head, smiling softly. "Did you go to a salon?"  
She blushed, smiling at him shyly. "My mum's a hairdresser….well…she was until I was thirteen. She only does a few people still…I was just lucky I guess." She moved down the stairs, looking up into his eyes. "Remi…"  
He couldn't wait anymore, quickly he leant down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, filled with longing. It took her breath away, and filled her with hope. She felt her lower body twitch excitedly, causing her to blush darkly, who knew a kiss could give anyone such a strong reaction.  
"I missed you." He whispered slowly in her ear, after breaking the kiss. Holding her hand lightly, Remi headed towards the little kitchen he loved so much, it was special to him, the place he'd finally found his mate, even though she didn't know it yet. He looked around, blinking slowly. "That…is a lot of food." He indicated the two large lamb roasts, surrounded by roast veg.  
Miranda looked up at him with a grin, she was so pleased that he'd noticed the change in her hair instantly. It made her all the more excited that he'd come to help her handle her family. "Didn't I tell you?" she giggled lightly, squeezing his hand. "My brother eats enough to feed an entire army…one of those roasts…is just for him." She moved, letting go of his hand reluctantly to stir something on the stove. "I'm going to make dessert too…but I'm not quite sure what to cook yet, David doesn't eat anything that isn't chocolate, and…I don't know what you'd like…"  
He looked into the pot on the stove, realising it was a gravy, thick and shiny, it smelled amazing. "Well…personally I'd eat anything you cooked for me." He grinned, leaning down to rest his head against hers. "If your brother likes chocolate…why not make a chocolate mousse? It could be layered if you wanted to get technical…three or more flavours…like you do at work."  
"You're so smart, I would have never thought of that…" Turning her head, she grinned at him. "Looks like I need to go shopping."  
"All of this isn't for lunch is it? Have you eaten yet?"  
"No, it's for dinner tonight, but I like to have everything ready, all I have to do it pop them back in the oven to heat them up." She smiled at him shyly, looking back at her pot.  
"How about…we go on that date you promised me yesterday? You need to go shopping anyway, and it's a great excuse to get away from your family." His hands were on her hips as he spoke, licking his lips slowly. He had to admit, being marked was changing his personality more than he had hoped, and he only wanted to make her happy.  
Turning in his arms to look at him, Miranda looked at him, blush evident on her face. "As long as you have me home an hour before dinner…I'll be in a lot of trouble if the food isn't heated up…my brother might just kill me." She joked, moving to slip out of his arms. "I'll just turn this burner off and get changed, give me ten minutes?"  
"Of course."  
David watched as his sister headed upstairs to her bedroom, he tilted his head, wondering why she needed to get changed again so soon after having her hair done. He looked into the kitchen, spotting Remi as the tall man moved towards the door. Clenching his teeth, David knew it was because of the other blonde male that his sister was acting this way. He moved to block Remi's exit, glaring at him. "What have you been putting in my sister's mind?"  
"Excuse me?" Remi spat at him, his right eye twitching slightly.  
"You're obviously playing around with her, and I don't want my sister to be hurt again."  
"I never want to see your sister hurt again, you have no comprehension of how much I care for her, little boy, and as such, have no right to tell me what to do."  
"There's no way you're her boss, and there's no way you're her boyfriend, so why don't you just admit you're after something and leave her alone." David was getting angry, he hated people messing with his family, most of all his sister. She had been the only one who listened to him when they were young and their parents had gotten divorced. He breathed deeply, looking at the taller man. "I don't like you."  
"I don't particularly care for you either, but I…I love your sister, and there's no a man on this earth that could make me stop seeing her." With that he pushed past the smaller man, heading towards the door to wait outside for Miranda.  
Miranda looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, nodding in approval at her choice of clothing. Quickly, she headed downstairs, hearing the end of an argument between her brother and her lover. She almost tripped as she heard Remi's last words before he exited the house. "I love your sister." they were the sweetest words she'd ever heard, sweeter than any dessert she'd ever made. Running the rest of the way down the stairs, she threw the door open, practically diving on his back. "Are you ready to go?" she whispered softly in his ear, not wanting to tell him she'd heard him.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He spoke slowly, cupping his hands under her thighs so he could move her over his shoulders easily. Holding her in front of him, her arms still draped around his neck, he smiled softly. "You look beautiful."  
"Don't be so silly, I know I just look like any other girl…nothing like the people in your family that's for sure."  
He chuckled lightly, she had no idea how wrong she was. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the universe, and nothing was ever going to change that, not the passage of time, not the ravages of age, nothing. Moving, he placed her down, he looked around trying to think. "How far to the shops?" he didn't want to go riding on his bike with her wearing such a small skirt.  
"Don't you trust me to ride on the back of your bike again?"  
"Not in a skirt that tiny." He teased, turning to look at her. "Why don't we take your tiny little car?"  
"It's not that small, Remi…but if you want to drive, feel free." She handed him her car keys, walking over to her little car.  
Remi looked over her car, before climbing into the driver's seat. He pushed the chair back as far as it went, smiling softly. He watched as she joined him in the small vehicle, her skirt riding up her thighs slightly, showing off her perfect skin. Quickly he moved his eyes, looking out the windscreen at the road. "I hope you're hungry, there's this place I'm not banned from that serves great meals." Starting the car, he drove towards their destination. His eyes wondered over to her thighs again, causing him to bite the inside of his cheek, it had to be a crime to have a body like that. He turned to pull into a parking lot, smiling at her softly. "I have a question for you."  
Her face lit up as she looked at him, a sparkle coming to her eyes. "Yes Remi?"  
"I don't really know how to say this…" He cleared his throat, looking at her chest then back into her eyes.  
This was it, he was finally going to ask her out. Or so she thought. Looking into his eyes, she was so excited and nervous. He touched her hand softly, clearing his throat. "How do you feel about e supernatural?"  
"The supernatural? You mean ghosts and stuff?"  
"Mostly the 'and stuff'…"  
The sparkle left her eyes as she looked away from him, she'd never talked to anyone about the supernatural, when she was little her best friend had been a ghost, but she'd never wanted to sound any crazier then she already did. Moving slowly, she shook her head. "It's very interesting and all…but…why would you bring that up right now when we're going on a date? Are you trying to scare me off or something?"  
"Or something."  
Frowning, she looked out of the door. "Let's just go inside, I don't want to talk about that sort of stuff." She started to the door, looking away from him.  
Remi followed her closely, locking the car as they walked away. He frowned a little, watching as she walked. Was she a sceptic? Why had she reacted that way when he mentioned the supernatural, she'd looked so excited when he…she had thought he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. That was the only explanation that made sense in his mind. He sighed lightly, how was he meant to tell her that he was afraid to ask her to be his girlfriend fully. Once inside, he quickly found them a seat, looking at her closely. "Miranda…please tell me what's wrong, you seem angry."  
"I'm not angry," she spoke quickly, looking at the menu. "I think I'll just have a salad, something simple like that."  
"You're not hungry?"  
Miranda didn't look at his face, not wanting to admit her mother had told her she was getting fat, and needed to go on a diet. She shook her head. "Not overly." Moving slightly, she looked up at the waitress as she entered her peripheral vision. She put on a smile at the abnormally beautiful blonde woman, before turning her attention back to the menu.  
Miranda sat awkwardly after their drinks arrived, she swallowed nervously, looking around the small but romantic settings, not sure if she'd upset Remi. She stood slowly, leaning over to whisper. "I'm going to freshen up before our meals arrive." She spoke quickly, before moving to find the bathroom. Walking in slowly, she looked at herself in the mirror, sighing sadly. He should have been with someone that looked like their waitress, not with a fat little thing like her. She moved, looking at the stalls behind her, moving towards one. As she opened the door, she felt something, something she hadn't felt in a long time. A prickling at the back of her neck, indicating danger, someone was trying to warn her that she was in danger. She looked around herself, checking that she was alone, before speaking to herself very slowly. "Why now? I'm completely alone in here."  
As her voice left her mouth, someone entered the bathroom. She looked up suddenly, staring at the new person in the room. Biting her lip, she recognised her as their waitress. Moving away from her slightly, she noticed the menacing look in her eyes. Trying to edge her way around her, Miranda swallowed her nerves. The blonde stepped in her way again, tilting her head to one side. "What's wrong, little girl, your brother's quite occupied out there." Miranda's heart shattered, is that what people saw when they looked at her with Remi, a little girl with her brother, she wasn't that small was she?  
"I don't quite understand what you mean, miss, but you're in my way, and I need to get back to my meal."  
"You look like you've eaten enough." The blonde spat at her, there was something evil about this tall woman, something that made Miranda want to run. Quickly, she dodged around the tall woman, trying desperately to escape the bathroom. Before she could get through the second door, the woman had her wrist, dragging her back into the bathroom. "Oh no, you're not getting away from me." Miranda tried to scream, struggling against the blonde, trying desperately to pull away from her.  
Remi looked up, sighing heavily. Miranda sure was taking a long time in the bathroom. He stood, looking around the room carefully, hoping she hadn't moved around and sat at the wrong table. He looked at his hand, feeling anxious, was she in trouble, did something happen when she was in the bathroom? He moved, heading towards the bathrooms. The men's room was situated right next to the ladies room, he had hoped that if she was in trouble he'd be able to hear her from there. Leaning against the wall, he listened closely, but there was no sound, nothing at all came from the ladies room. His face fell back into his usual sneer, turning to stop out of the room. How could he have been so stupid, she'd run away from him, she'd left him there alone. He threw the door open, walking outside with heavy footfalls. His heart was breaking. He looked up, blinking slowly. Dev stood in front of him, holding a piece of paper, eyes grim. "Remi…"  
"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm upset?" He was shaking violently with anger, unable to believe that Miranda would leave so suddenly, without even the slightest warning.  
"Don't take it out on me Remi…she didn't just walk out on you. Look." He held up the paper, looking serious.  
He took the paper, still too angry to care about anything at all. His heart had broken all over again, she was gone, she'd left him alone. He read slowly, staring at it.  
"Bear, we have taken your mate in payment for our brother, don't expect to see her again."  
A feral growl left his throat as he stared at the paper. She'd been kidnapped. Why hadn't he sensed it when they were alone, no wonder his mark had burned when she didn't return. He looked at Dev slowly, speaking clearly. "We're going to Acheron…and he's going to find my mate."


	4. chapter 4

Miranda's eye opened slowly. She was bound to a chair in a dimly lit room. She began to pant lightly, fear consuming her. She looked at the ceiling, the single light above her swinging slowly. Shaking a little, she took a deep breath, trying to look around. "W-where am I?" She remembered the blonde woman knocking her out, but nothing after that.  
"You, my dear, are in my custody. The bear killed one of my men…now I will kill something of his."  
"w-what are you talking about?" She was confused. She didn't know any bears. Looking around her again, mumbling slowly. "If you're talking about Remi…I don't belong to him…I'm nothing to him." She sniffled at the thought, feeling someone yank at her hand. It was brought back in front of her.  
"This here, tells us that you are his everything." A tall blonde man was standing in front of her, smirking down at her. "This here tells us everything we need to know." He threw her hand back down and stood to his full height. About a head shorter than Remi. He pushed his blonde hair back from his eyes, smirking at her. "I plan to make you suffer, a slow and painful death."  
Shaking, Miranda struggled against her ties, trying desperately to get away, out of the chair. She stared at the man as he walked away. "What are you?"  
"Me?" he asked, turning to look at her slowly. "I'm your worst nightmare."  
"You're crazy. Remi didn't mean to kill that mugger. This is what it's about right?"  
"He was my younger brother. He was only twenty five…" the blonde spoke slowly. "He was going to survive…he was going to make it."  
"What on earth do you mean?"  
Remi pounded on Acheron's door, growling slowly. "Open the damn door!" he didn't care if he woke Ash's children and wife, he wanted to find his mate, and the only way to do that was to get Acheron's help. He pounded harder, his rage clouding his judgement. "Acheron! Get out here and help me!"  
A cry was heard from inside, that of a baby, along with a very angry grunt as the door opened. Acheron stood there, glaring at the bear with his swirling silver eyes. "You woke up my son."  
"They took my mate." Remi looked at him, eyes filled with a mix of rage and desperation. "I can't feel her…she's out of my reach. I need your help."  
Ash moved slowly, tugging the bear inside slowly. He pushed his whining son into the bear's arms, sitting in his chair. "You hurt him and I'll kill you." The god spoke calmly, looking over the large male. Sighing slowly, he looked at the ceiling. "You want me to find your mate, bring her safely from their forces, while you sit here with the baby?" The older man teased.  
Remi growled, looking at him slowly, though he was gentle with the small child in his arms. "I want you to tell me exactly where they are holding her so I can bust in there and rescue my mate…and tell her exactly what I am…who I am." He looked down at the child in his arms. "I want to have what you have…my loving mate by my side, a child in my arms." The rage inside him was slowly dying. Leaving him with the grief of not having his mate with him. "What if they've killed her?"  
"You would have felt that."  
"I want you to help make a plan."  
"Alright, listen closely."  
Miranda sat silently, looking at the light above her head. Her hand had begun to heat up, though she didn't tell her captors that, she didn't want them thinking they knew more than they did. She looked at the leader, eye twitching a little. "Are you here to beat me again?"  
"Not today, my dear. I'm here to check your hand." He said with a smirk. He had been holding her captive for nearly two weeks now. She had lost all hope of seeing her friends and family again.  
"It's fine." She spat at him, wishing she could back away from him. Regardless, he pulled her hand closer to him, smirking at her more. Miranda's eyes darted away from his face. He knew. She looked at him again. "What?"  
"It's hurting you isn't it? Good. He's close."  
A loud bang outside the door. The man turned, looking at it. "I will be back in a moment, my dear. Don't you go anywhere." He teased, walking out of the room.  
The instant the door closed, a familiar face appeared in front of Miranda, a wide smile on his face. "Well…hello there, sweet cheeks."  
Miranda squeaked, though her mouth was instantly covered until she recovered from his appearance. "Acheron?"  
"I keep telling you to call me Ash." He said with a sigh, looking behind him. "Let's get you out of here." He covered her eyes with one hand lightly, turning her vision black.  
When her vision was given back to her, Miranda blinked a few times, it was rather bright in this room, but her eyes were instantly on her rescuer. "Acheron, how the hell did we get here?!" She was shocked, unable to stand up, injuries visible now. Gashes and other small cuts all over her arms and legs, dark bruising on her face, her lips chapped. "Where are we?!"  
"My, my…I'm surprised you don't recognise it." He indicated the room. "This would be Sanctuary, Miranda."  
"Once again, how the hell did we get to Sanctuary?"  
"I brought us here…while we wait for your dear Remi to arrive."  
"Does this have anything to do with the weird mark on my hand?" Trying to stand, Miranda looked at her friend closely. She was confused, now more than ever, after all this time, all the nights she screamed and cried for her boyfriend to rescue her from her deranged captors, she was finally in familiar surroundings.  
Meanwhile, Remi stood in his bear form, glaring at the greatly smaller group of enemies. There were a few small piles of ash around his feet. The leader finally appeared in front of him, looking over his huge form. There was blood running through his fur in various locations all over his arms and torso. A feral smirk formed on his lips, stepping closer to the leader. "You're the one who took my mate." His voice was barely audible through his growl. "Now…you pay." He lunged at the blonde.  
Ash watched Miranda's face as he began to heal her wounds. "I'm sure you have many questions. First for the big one. I am not the normal twenty something year old you think I am." He chuckled awkwardly. "I am an eleven thousand year old Atlantian god." He watched her eyes, frowning a little as she just sat there silently. "Onto Remi."  
Moving his hand over her leg to heal her cuts, he continued to speak slowly. "Remi and his whole family are bears, except Fang…he's something special." He laughed at his own joke, looking at her eyes, though they still held no light of amusement. "Just like real animals, any were can have a mate, these are chosen by fate. If that mark appears on your hand after having sex with a were, it shows that you are meant to be. In human terms, soulmates." He took a slow breath, letting the information sink in. "in their culture, the female has all the power, you basically get to choose if you believe the fates, or…if you don't. You will have a completely normal life if you reject him…" he moved up, cupping her cheek lightly. "But…Remi will be left sterile until your death. Since were's have much longer lives than humans, he will have a chance to find a new mate."  
Miranda avoided his eyes, not wanting to look directly at him. She knew in her heart she loved Remi, but this was all happening very quickly. She had the power to make his life miserable, or to agree to this mating thing. She looked back at Acheron as the pain finally left her body. "What are you saying?"  
"Basically…being his mate is just like getting married. All you have to do…is decide if you want to marry him…before midnight on New Year's Eve. That's when your window closes." Acheron spoke slowly, watching her. He could read exactly what she was thinking, though he didn't like doing it. He watched as she stood and walked around the room slowly.  
"Do I want to marry Remi…or do I want to leave him sterile and lonely…? Those aren't exactly easy choices." She muttered to herself. She froze suddenly, turning to look at him with scared eyes. "My family, oh god…they'll be going out of their minds."  
"I took care of that." He said with a wink. "They don't even know the two of you are gone."  
"How?"  
"Dev and Sam are posing as the two of you."  
Miranda laughed at him, using her hand to indicate as she spoke. "Sam is about three heads higher than I am…how would that even work."  
"I'm a god, remember? She looks exactly like you right now."  
The relief on Miranda's face caught him off guard. This girl really did care for her family, it reminded him of his own sister. "Thankyou, Ash…so much."  
"You're welcome, but you owe me~" he teased, looking around. "I'm pretty sure the kids have missed you almost as much as Remi has." He grinned, looking over at a blank spot on the floor.  
"I'll come see them when I can…but…I…need to see Remi…where is he."  
"Right there." Ash pointed to the blank spot.  
A second later, Remi appeared in the room, falling to the floor hard. He let out a soft groan.  
"Remi?" her voice was so soft, it was like little bells as it filled his ears. He lifted his head slightly, giving her a lopsided smile.  
"Hey, Babe." His voice was soft, as if speaking hurt him.  
Running to his side, Miranda stared, tears forming in her eyes. "You're hurt." She stated, stroking his face lightly. She let her tears fall, the clear liquid slowly hitting his cheeks and joining the light splatters of blood. "This is my fault…isn't it?"  
"No…no it's not." He reached up to cup her face, ignoring the pain in his body as he moved. "I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think about was if he got you safely out." He tried to pull her closer. "I was worried…even with his power…Ash wouldn't be able to save you in time."  
Miranda threw herself down against him, hugging him tightly as she sobbed, not caring if she got covered in blood, just wanting to hold him. "I'm so sorry you got hurt…just because of me." His voice was soft, weak. "If I hadn't killed that guy…when he shot you…none of this would've happened."  
"Remi…don't think like that." She lifted her head, kissing his lips very softly. "I'm so happy…that you saved me…twice now." She kissed him again, letting her tears fall harder. "He needs to heal you now, ok?"  
"On it~" Ash spoke quickly, waiting for her to move away from him before beginning to heal the bear carefully. "You owe me, Mr Bear, but I think you'll be very happy with me."  
Miranda stood silently as she watched Ash heal her boyfriend, tears still falling down her face. She sniffled lightly, hiding her face behind her hands. Seeing him like this, weak and unable to do anything, it broke her heart into a million pieces. Though, they began to collect themselves as she felt warm hands covering hers and gently pushing them away from her face, revealing Remi smiling sadly at her. "Ash told you…"  
"He did."  
"You're going to leave now…aren't you? You're going to go home to Australia with your family and try to live a normal life…even though you know there are monsters hiding in the shadows." The pain in his eyes as he spoke cut her deep, right to her soul. She shook her head slowly, taking a shaky breath, though she knew he didn't see her move her head. "Whoever you choose, he will never love you as much as I do."  
"Remi…I love you." She spoke slowly, throwing her arms around him as she sobbed. He blinked a little, though he wrapped her arms around her tightly, squeezing her close to his body. She spoke slowly, breathing shakily. "I love you…I'm not going anywhere." She looked into his eyes as she pulled back. "But if we do this…I want a big ring."  
"I can do that." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. He froze just above her lips. "Acheron…leave." He spoke clearly, lifting his mate in his arms carefully. Taking her towards the house. Ash smiled at them, disappearing quickly.  
Miranda placed a hand against his cheek. "I want to wait…until New Year's Eve. To do this properly…the…however you guys make it permanate."  
"You want to wait three days?"  
"Three days. Though…I expect you to spoil me rotten with gifts." She stroked her fingers against his cheek as he entered his bedroom. "Tomorrow…everyone should come here…before we go ring shopping. Including my family…I want a proper proposal in front of them."  
"You have so many demands." He said, laying her on his bed slowly. "Maybe I should scare you off." He teased, kissing her lightly, hovering above her. She frowned, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer to her.  
"Don't tease." She held him tightly. "I just want to sleep…in your arms." She cuddled into him, smiling as he wrapped his around her. "I feel so safe here…safe and warm."  
She drifted off slowly, having not slept much while she was away from him.  
When morning came, Remi opened his eyes the second he felt her leave his side. He sat bolt upright, eyes searching the room. "Miranda?" He jumped from the bed, running into the hall. "Miranda!" he called, scared that last night had just been a dream. Miranda stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from her lips, a confused look on her face. He ran to her, scooping her into his arms and nuzzling into her neck lightly. "I…I thought it had all been a dream…getting you back."  
"You goof." She spoke, pulling the toothbrush from her lips, nuzzling against his cheek lightly. "I was going to go cook you breakfast." She said slowly, kissing his cheek. "That's what you do for your fiancé."  
"You…are too cute." He spoke slowly, kissing her very slowly.  
She shivered lightly, holding herself closer against him. "Not as cute as you." She cupped his cheek, kissing him again lightly. "But you have terrible morning breath." She teased, pulling away to rinse her mouth out. "Go back to bed…I'll be in the kitchen…safe."  
"Promise me?"  
"I promise. Now go." She pushed him out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed sadly. Being locked up for nearly two weeks had been harder on her than she let on, her cheeks had begun to hollow, the plumpness of her body disappearing. She hugged herself slowly. "How could he still find me attractive…like this…?" She felt tears slipping from her eyes. Trying to ignore her fears, she turned the shower on, deciding that smelling good was more important right now. As she stepped under the steaming water, she let her tears flow. She was suddenly engaged to the man of her dreams, but he wasn't human. Leaning back against the wall, she let all her fears consume her, trying to allow the hot water to wash them away.  
Remi stood outside the door, looking at his feet sadly. He could feel her fears and confusion as if they were his own. Turning back to the door, he disappeared, only to reappear on the other side, looking at his fiancé behind the shower screen. "Babe…" he stripped off, stepping into the shower with her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Don't cry…please don't cry." He held her tightly as she sobbed, wishing that he could do something to stop the tears from falling down her face. He stroked her hair lightly, standing there the whole time she cried, letting the fears and doubt fall from her and wash down the drain.  
"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry that this happened…I'm sorry that everything went this way. I wish that we hadn't been bonded…so it wouldn't be so hard on you." Remi spoke slowly, looking up at the ceiling. "You can always say no."  
"No…I want to be with you…" Miranda whispered, hiding her face against his chest. "I just feel so ugly…so very ugly…I mean…everything's saggy…and not sitting right." She sobbed softly, looking down again.  
"Miranda…oh Miranda…your beautiful. Don't forget it. In my eyes you will always be beautiful." He held her tighter. Whispering against her head a little. "I will love you forever."  
"And I will love you for always." She moved, leaning up to kiss him. "Do you still want breakfast…or should we skip it and go straight out?" she had begun to relax again, feeling all her fears ebbing away. Looking into his eyes, she knew that she loved him more than anything in the world.  
"It's up to you, you must be hungry." He turned the shower off, looking back at her slowly.  
"I am…a little." She smiled weakly. "But I…I would rather do what you want."


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda looked at him slowly, as they walked into their bedroom. She took his marked hand it her own, looking down at the ground. "I still feel like I'm dreaming." She looked at him again, feeling him pull her closer. "I died in that room didn't I? This is just a dream…and you're not real."  
"I'm real." He cupped her face lightly. "Your alive, I'm alive, we're both safe."  
"Promise me."  
"Promise you what?" He looked a little worried, lifting her carefully so he could carry her into his bedroom.  
"Promise me…we'll be alive together…forever." A tear rolled down her face, worried that he was still going to leave her, even if this mark meant that he couldn't.  
"I promise you, Miranda Jade, I will always love you…and I will be with you forever."  
Tears rolled down Miranda's face as she looked into his eyes, knowing it was true. She moved, burying her face in his neck as he lied her on the bed. Using one thumb, he removed the tears lightly. "Do you just wanna stay in today?"  
"I need to see my family…my dad's sure to be here by now…and David will still be around…though I doubt Mum and /Him/ would have stayed this long after Christmas."  
"You don't like him?"  
"He's not my real dad." She said slowly, before moving to kiss his cheek. "Besides…I haven't seen my dad in a few years…and…I'd like you to meet him."  
"I guess." Remi looked away, half pouting. He wanted to spend the day in bed with her, nothing would make him happier than holding her in his arms and being completely sure that she was still with him.  
Slowly, he cupped her face, looking into his eyes. "If you want, I'll take you home and you can see your family, on one condition." He kissed her slowly, before whispering against her lips. "You let me handle any cooking…" he joked, kissing her nose. "Let's take them out for lunch."  
Dev sighed, sitting in Miranda's apartment, still playing the part of his brother. He looked over his shoulder as Sam argued with the stove, still looking like Miranda. He stood up, walking over and slipping his arms around her waist. "You know, the longer you argue with it, the longer we'll be forced to suffer empty stomachs." He teased, kissing her cheek.  
"There must be a special trick to this one, it's not the same as ours, and I don't like it." She half kicked it. Miranda's brother and father were outside, having their daily chat about how much they disliked the fact that Miranda had such an attractive boyfriend.  
Looking behind him, Dev grinned. "Oh…don't worry about it." He turned to the door as it opened, revealing Miranda and Remi, both looking tired. He walked over, clapping his brother's shoulder. "You made it back alive. Good."  
"Shut up, Dev. She wanted to see her family."  
Sam sighed in relief as she changed back into her own body, since Miranda returned she could finally relax. "I'm so glad you're ok." She hugged the little woman, smiling. "Your hair needs a lot of work." She teased, tugging the smaller woman towards the stairs.  
David looked at the house, hearing extra voices inside. "Who on earth could that be?" He asked out loud, looking at his father.  
"Fucked if I know." His father spoke slowly, watching as the back door opened, revealing two identical men. Frowning, he stood up. "Remi, is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
Remi winced, looking at the older man. He wasn't as tall as his son, thick greying hair reaching to his shoulders. His features were distinguished by the small wrinkles around them, thick worry lines on his forehead. "My brother, Dev and his wife Sam came to visit." He spoke slowly, having no idea what to call the man. He felt the jab of an elbow in his ribs, looking at Dev.  
"His name's Martin James, making him Miranda's dad and Helen's first husband, of three." Dev's voice echoed in his head.  
David looked between the twins, still frowning. He hadn't liked Remi, but his twin brother didn't seem to bother him. "Why?"  
"We're all gonna go out for lunch, Miranda doesn't feel like cooking." Remi said quickly, hoping that his mate was alright upstairs. Her clothes weren't likely to fit her correctly anymore, and that's what worried him, he knew she was self-conscious about her body.  
"I see, what kinda lunch?" David asked, watching them still, he was sizing them up, wondering what they had planned for his favourite sister.  
"We were thinking BBQ, there's a great place not too far from here. We'll have to take separate cars though, I doubt the six of us would fit comfortably in one."  
"I doubt you and David would fit in a car together as it is." Martin laughed, slapping his son's back. Gaining a strong glare from the young man. He pushed him lightly towards the back door. "Go get dressed, you should look nice out on the town, you never know, maybe you'll meet a sexy stranger."  
David's face burned red, rushing into the house to find clothes, spitting abusive words back at his father.  
Remi looked at Martin slowly, nodding a little. "Thankyou…I don't think your son likes me very much."  
"You haven't given him a reason to yet." Martin said plainly, giving him a serious look. "What are your plans with my daughter?"  
Remi looked down, seriously thinking about it. "Sir, I plan to ask your daughter, Miranda Jade James, to marry me."  
Dev half snorted, running quickly out of his brother's reach, not wanting to anger him further.  
Martin crossed his short arms over his stocky chest, looking up at the young man, nodding in approval. "You're a brave man, asking me for my daughter's hand, it's not a common practice anymore." He held out a hand. "If you do anything to hurt my baby girl, I will rip your pretty head from that neck of yours and shove it so far up your arse you'll never smell anything pleasant again."  
"I understand, Sir, I will never hurt your daughter, as long as I live." He spoke slowly, looking into the man's eyes. "I love her more than anything in the entire world."  
"Good." He looked up, smiling as he saw his daughter walking out of the back door. "Hey, Princess, you look great." He walked over, hugging his daughter tightly.  
Miranda blushed, smiling. Sam had done her hair and helped her dress to hide her weight loss. She hugged her father back tightly, before letting go. "Thanks, Dad. Do you know the plans?"  
"Of course, your boyfriend told me all about them." He said, grinning at her still. "This must be a pretty nice place you're taking us, dressed up like that." He indicated the under-bust corset she wore, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't worn clothes like that since you were sixteen and going through your Goth phase." He teased.  
Miranda punched his shoulder lightly. "Dad. Just because my style changed slightly doesn't mean I don't still like to dress up in a similar way to back then." She walked past him, slipping her arms around Remi's waist. "Do you like it?"  
Remi smiled, his heart had skipped a beat when he saw her. He moved a little, kissing the top of her head. "You look beautiful. More beautiful than anyone in the whole entire world." He nuzzled her face lightly, looking up as her brother re-joined their group. "Can we send him in the car with Dev and Sam?" he whispered lightly in her ear, hoping she'd say yes.  
"No. he's my brother Remi."  
"Yes, but he's a little prick." He added, looking at her seriously.  
"Do you want to ride in the car with Sam and Dev?" she watched his face tense up. "I didn't think so, now play nice."  
Slowly, the group headed towards the cars, Remi turned to them, indicating his own car and Dev's car. "We'll take those two, none of us will fit in Miranda's car…too small." He teased, before getting into the car, straight into the driver's seat. Martin and David slipped into the back seat, chattering between themselves. Miranda took her place in the passenger's seat, looking at him slowly. A few of her curls fell down and into her eyes, partially hiding her face from his view. Remi gave a little frown, before pushing them out of the way, looking deep into her eyes. "You know…you have amazing eyes." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her lightly. Martin cleared his throat from behind them, indicating that he wasn't comfortable with the show of affections.  
Remi made a small grunting noise, before pulling away from his mate, driving towards the restaurant he'd chosen to take them to. He parked out the front, sighing a little. Why was he so damn uncomfortable with her family around? Was it because they didn't like him, or was there something more about her father that made him uncomfortable? He stepped out of the vehicle, opening her door for her. "Miranda, I wanna take you shopping after this ok? It's important." He gave her a serious look, trying to tell her in his own way that he wanted alone time.  
"You know, you should've just taken her before you came to get us…she's not gonna wanna leave her family now." Dev's voice filled his head, causing him to growl slightly.  
"If I wanted you advice I'd ask for it." His answer was growled inside his brother's mind, wishing he could escape from the company. Why was it every time he wanted to be alone with his mate he couldn't get her alone?"You better be keeping outta my head tonight, or it will be your death."  
"Oh I'm so scared, just remember, brother dear, I taught you everything you know." Dev teased, leading his wife into the building.  
Remi huffed a little, leading his mate inside, not bothering to check if her family was following.  
Miranda blinked at Remi, why did he suddenly seem so pissed off? She took his hand lightly, looking up at his face. "Did something happen?"  
"I'll explain when we're alone." He grunted at her, pulling her seat out for her. "Don't go to the bathroom without Sam, ok?" He muttered, his eyes showing the worry in his heart. She smiled at him lightly, cupping his face, before leaning up to kiss his lips tenderly. She wasn't going anywhere if she could avoid it, she never wanted to be apart from him again, and she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. That somewhere was with him.  
David sat next to her, nudging her side. "What's with you? You're acting really weird." He stated plainly, looking down at the menu.  
"What do you mean weird?"  
"You're kinda whispering to Mr Model over there, its sus." He said with a shrug. "Oh, they have pork ribs."  
"Don't try and change the subject, you're not happy because I'm happy, that's the problem right?"  
"No, the problem is that I think your boyfriend is using you for something, and I'm sure it's not sex."  
"You're an arse." She spat at him, scooching her chair away from him slightly.  
The meal went by slowly, Miranda trying to force her boyfriend and family to get to know each other, though they avoided talking if they could. Miranda sighed, standing up as their dessert began to arrive. She walked over to Remi, sitting on his lap slowly. "Why're you being such a jerk?"  
"I didn't think I was." He huffed, looking away from her. She rolled her eyes at him, looking at her brother and father chatter away to Dev and Sam as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He hid his face in her curls, mumbling slowly. "I bet we'd be fine if they hadn't met Dev first, everyone likes him more than me."  
"Oh, Baby, its fine." She kissed his cheek, mumbling. "I doubt they'll still be here in a few days."  
"We don't have a few days." He muttered, trying to keep from being his usual angry self.  
"I know…" she kissed him slowly, cupping his cheek very lightly.  
As they finished their desserts, Remi stood, taking her hand. "Dev and Sam will take you home. We have to go do something important." He spoke quickly before anyone could reject. He hurriedly tugged his mate from the restaurant, taking her to the Quarter. She gave him a look, a little surprised that he hadn't really given her a choice. He smiled awkwardly at her, one side of his mouth higher than the other. "I told you, we're going shopping."  
"Remi…" She tried not to pout too hard at him, wanting to know what was going through his mind. "They're my family."  
"yes, and you want to be engaged before we mate, we have less than two days…we need to be at the jewellery store. Now."  
"You think I can just find a ring in the first try."  
"I think you'd be surprised with me." He kissed her cheek, taking her to a small, slightly dark store, nothing even slightly jewellery related in the front window. She gave him a look as they entered, though her eyes quickly left him, widening at the sight of the beautiful gothic style store, filled with all kinds of accessories and clothing. He gave her his lopsided grin, leaning against the wall. "I know my woman." He stated plainly.  
Miranda gently rested her hand against the glass, looking at the rings in front of her. One caught her eye more than the others. It sat on a little satin pillow, shining in the dim light. A heart of ruby in a bed of diamonds, embedded in a band of silver, intricate patterns surrounding the stones. She looked at her mate, eyes sparkling. "That one."  
Remi smiled, he'd seen that ring and thought of her. He made sure to get one put away in her size, just in case. Nodding to the clerk behind the counter, he stepped closer, pulling out his wallet. "We'll take the one I put away." He smirked, looking down at his mate. "I guess I know you even better than I thought. That's the one I thought you'd like."  
Miranda hid her face, she hadn't realised that he knew her so well. She let her curls fall into her face again, embarrassed. Almost instantly Remi's hand was on her face, moving her curls back, leaning closer to her ear, his voice filling her with desire. "Don't hide your face from me," he kissed her neck, just behind her ear, whispering again. "You're much too beautiful to hide away from the world." The clerk came back with the ring, smiling at them. Remi paid for the ring, before pocketing it, a smirk forming on his lips. "Tomorrow night…at sanctuary…during the New Year's Eve party…you can have it back." He led her back towards the car.  
Martin looked at the time, frowning. His daughter was still out with her soon to be fiancé. He knew that their engagement was only a human formality, that boy belonged to a family of bears, and he wasn't' happy about it. Crossing his arms, he sighed. His children had been kept safe from that world their whole lives, but he had no control over this. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he looked at his contact list. Due to his work, he knew all about the supernatural world, being a main boss at a large bank back in Australia. It was his job to keep the bank accounts looking normal, passing them from one to the other, making sure that the person who came to collect the money looked like they were the right age for the account holder. One of his closest friends had asked him to do this, being the head of a clan. Worried for his daughter, she wondered if she really knew what was happening. As the front door opened, he sat up very straight, watching for his daughter to enter. He knew that her mate would be right behind her, but he wanted to try to separate them. Blinking as he only saw his daughter, he crossed his arms again. "Staying alone tonight?"  
"Remi has to work." She lied, looking towards the stairs. "I'm pretty tired, Dad, I might head straight up."  
"You're lying, Dolly." He said with a sigh, patting the chair in front of him. "We need to chat."  
"About what?" she asked innocently, worry written all over her face.  
"About your boyfriend." He grunted, getting more comfortable. "Are you sure you know what you've gotten yourself involved in?"  
"I've gotten myself involved with a family who love each other more than anything, and would do anything to protect each other." She answered instantly, giving him a look. "Are you going to tell me you don't approve of my choice in partner?"  
"Yes. I am." He said, frowning. "I don't like him…there are things I can tell you about him that would make your skin crawl."  
"He's a bear." She answered plainly, looking rather angry with him now. "I know exactly what he is, and what his family are. You cannot tell me not to see him, Dad."  
"Are you sure you know what you're in for?"  
"I am. I love him, Dad. With all my heart." She stood, turning to move towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Remi isn't coming over tonight, he's got things to do to prepare for tomorrow night."  
"Tomorrow night?"  
"It's New Year's Eve, Dad. There's going to be a big party at Sanctuary to bring it in."  
"I see." He watched her walk away, still not feeling confident she knew what she was in for.  
Miranda sat on her bed, rubbing her hair with her towel. How did her father know about Remi and his family? She shook her head, it couldn't be anything too serious, maybe he was just really good at picking people. Sighing, she flopped back on the bed, closing her eyes. "Put your pyjamas on, Babe, you'll catch a cold." A voice filled her head, causing her to jump. She looked around the room, expecting to see Remi standing in the darkness. He wasn't. She shook her head, moving to her dresser to find a nightshirt. As she pulled it over her head, his voice found her again. "Don't freak out, this is just one of the powers we have. I'm still at Sanctuary, I'm just contacting you with my mind."  
She wasn't convinced she was still sane, curling into bed, mumbling very softly. "Please don't, I want to feel sane when I wake up tomorrow afternoon." His laugh rumbled through her, making her feel warm. It was nice knowing that he could still sense her, that he might still be able to get to her. Protect her. She fell into a deep sleep, marked hand snuggled tight against her chest.  
Remi frowned, knocking at Miranda's front door at around 2pm. "Open up." He could sense that David was standing on the other side of the door, not opening it. His eye twitched a little, knocking harder. "I know your there, Kid, open the damn door. Is Miranda alright?"  
David huffed, opening the door. "She's still sleeping, guess all that effort from yesterday tired her out." He answered, frowning.  
Remi frowned right back, heading straight to the stairs. He was worried that she hadn't woken up because of what had happened to her over the past two weeks. He opened the door slowly. The sun caught her skin perfectly as he spotted her, still asleep in the bed, cuddling a pillow against her chest, one leg draped over it. He wished he were that pillow. Watching as shadows danced over her face, he smiled warmly. Walking closer, he sat on the edge of the bed, whispering slowly. "Miranda... Wake up, Amoureux, it's late." He leant over, kissing her cheek lightly.  
Miranda opened her eyes slowly, mumbling. "What?"  
"Amoureux…I'm French remember." He smiled still, a rare smile that she knew only she would see.  
Sitting up, she kissed him very softly, cupping his cheeks. "You're so handsome when you smile." She kissed him again very slowly, pulling herself closer. A hand found its way to her back, pulling her closer, only for him to break the kiss.  
"If we continue that, we won't be engaged before we mate." He sat her on his lap, looking at her wardrobe. "Do you have anything to wear for tonight? Something I can easily tear off of you?"  
"Nothing I have fits right." She complained, resting her head on his shoulder, legs gently curling around his waist. "I don't have anything."  
"Do you want me to call Bride? She's Fang's sister in law, owns a pretty little boutique in the Quarter. She might be able to help you."  
"I don't have any money to be buying new clothes, Remi."  
"Who said you'd be buying it." He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket slowly, handing it to her. "I trust you."  
"Remi, I can't take your money like that. It wouldn't be right."  
"If you don't, I'll tell her not to let you pay."  
"You are an arse, you know that right?"  
"Yes, Amoureux, I've been told countless times." He kissed her slowly. "Please? I'll be busy at Sanctuary most of the day anyway. It'd be a nice surprise."  
"Only if you let me pay you back." She argued, not wanting to be the sort of girl that lived off of her partner. She believed that marriage, or mating as he called it, would be a partnership, both of them working and making sure that they both assisted with bills, food, clothing. Not just Remi paying for everything because he had more money than her.  
"Fine," he huffed. "Only when you can afford it."  
Moving from his lap, Miranda nodded, finding something simple to wear while she went to the store. "Call your friend, I'll wear whatever she finds that will suit me."  
Remi stood awkwardly in Sanctuary, his mind elsewhere. He wanted to be with his mate while she tried on clothes. He remembered the time he'd passed Bride's store, seeing all those mirrors through the back, the things he could see while he took his love in there, there was nothing that pleased him more. As he imagined, a hand thwacked the back of his head. "I do not need images of you fucking your girlfriend in my head, little brother, I'm trying to set up for tonight." Dev spat at his brother. "Try and keep a leash on your imagination."  
Frowning, Remi moved to swing at his brother, before stopping himself. "I suppose I should keep it in my own head, I don't need you seeing exactly how perfect my love is."  
Dev snorted at his brother, before turning away. "Everyone thinks that about their own mate, brother dear, you're nothing special."  
Miranda stood awkwardly in Bride's small boutique, staring at all the different items on the walls, racks and shelves. "Do you really think there's something in here that will fit me?"  
"Of course, we just need to find something that will fit those beautiful hips of yours." Bride commented, looking through different racks of clothing. She smiled, pulling out a beautiful white and cream dress, the torso section shaped and beaded to show off the wearer's body to the fullest, the skirt layered and flowy. Bride's face broke into a bright grin. "This one."  
"Are you sure?" Miranda wasn't sure that an outfit like that would suit her at all the pale colouring would make her hair stand out, and any flaw in her skin would be more evident. She had always been nervous about wearing lighter colours. Before she could argue, Bride forced her into the dressing rooms. Miranda huffed a little, beginning to pull her shirt over her head. "Are you absolutely sure this will look ok?"  
"Honey, you've been here all day milling about my collection, I'm damn sure. If we don't hurry up it'll be midnight and you won't be with him." She sighed, leaning against the wall outside of her changing room.  
"Alright." Miranda sighed, moving a little to take the dress. Carefully, she pulled it on, her lips slowly forming a pout as she couldn't zip it up. "Bride…would you be able to help me for a moment?"  
"Of course." Bride opened the curtain slowly, her lips turning into a warm smile as she saw her. "It looks good." She stated, pulling the zip up for her. As the dressed was pulled into the correct position, Miranda's eyes widened. Bride had been right, this was the one. She looked back at Bride, who just smiled at her.  
"It's perfect, he's going to love it." Miranda stated slowly, looking at herself in the mirror again.  
Bride smiled, beginning to play with the small woman's curls. Gently she pulled them back into a beautiful bun, resembling a rose. A few curls hung loosely around her face, framing it, making her look younger. Miranda looked up at her, her voice almost failing her. "I look so different."  
"You look beautiful, honey, he'll love it." She smiled softly, handing the smaller woman a tube of lipstick. "You look amazing, you can barely tell you've been locked away for two weeks."  
Miranda's face fell as she remembered the feeling of being forced to stay in that tiny room, with only a chair and the light above her. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself not to shed a tear. "I don't really want to remember that feeling, Bride, I'm trying to look towards the future."  
"I completely understand." She smiled, moving a little to check the young woman's face. "You're ready…and it's time to go. It's nearly nine pm." She grinned. "Fashionably late is always the best time to enter a party~" She teased, holding out a hand. "I'm just hoping my darling husband is handling his siblings and our baby all by himself." She joked, knowing her husband would be fine.  
Miranda nodded, walking slowly towards the door. "I'm glad it's not too far from here. Or we wouldn't have time to finish the ceremony before midnight." Throughout the day, she had talked to Bride about her fears, the things she thought might impact her mating with Remi. She was a human, he was a bear, things like that. Bride had put those fears to rest, being a human as well, who happened to be married to a wolf. Miranda felt that she had found a good friend in her, and felt safer around her than she had in a very long time.  
As the women entered the bar, they almost couldn't find room to breathe. It was packed. Dev had given them a wink as he let them in, since he was on bouncer duty again. Miranda wondered where Remi could be, she knew he didn't like being in the kitchen without her. Looking around, she was surprised to see him standing behind the bar. It wasn't often the family let him have full contact with the crowds. She didn't know that since he had met her he had slowly calmed down, his anger and attitude dulling slightly, meaning he could work the bar without wanting to kill anyone. As she inched her way closer to him, she noticed Bride disappear off to the side with her husband. Smiling shyly, she wondered if things would be like that for herself and Remi. When she was only a few meters from the bar, a large man stepped in front of her. He wasn't attractive like the were's that she had grown to know, making her wonder if he was just a normal human. Trying to step around him, she frowned, feeling him place a hand on her arm. "Can I buy you a drink, sexy lady?" His voice was like nails down a chalkboard, making her skin crawl.  
"N-no, I don't think so." She tried to step around him again, only for his hand to tighten on her shoulder.  
"I don't think ya understand, miss, I'm buyin' ya a drink, an' ya gonna drink it." He practically hissed at her.  
Miranda shuddered a little, looking around helplessly, hoping to see someone she knew. Closing her eyes to collect her thoughts, she tried to remember the best way to kick a man in his most sensitive area. Her eyes flew open with a squeak as hands enclosed her waist, lifting her out of the way, the voice that accompanied the hands surprised her more. "Sorry sir, but my brother's girlfriend is needed at the bar." Cody said with a grin, carrying her towards the bar quickly.  
"How on earth did you know I needed your help?"  
"Remi asked us to keep an eye out for you, when I spotted that guy annoying a very small girl I just assumed it was you." He teased, placing her on the bar, looking towards Remi. "Rem, its ten thirty, and I finally found her!" he called over the noise of the bar.  
Remi looked up from the glass he was cleaning, a small smile forming on his lips. "Thanks!" He walked over, wrapping an arm around his mate. "I was starting to think you weren't coming." He whispered against her ear, the relief in his voice filling her with regret. She'd taken so long to get ready, she hadn't even though how he would be feeling. "You're just in time though." His lips moved to form a smirk against the skin of her neck. "And you look beautiful."  
Remi tugged his mate slowly towards the stage. Leaving her near the stairs, while he ran up them, smirking at the band as he stole the microphone. "I need this." He stated plainly, knowing they wouldn't argue with him. "Sorry to interrupt your night everyone, but I have something really important I want to ask my girlfriend." He called over the microphone, spotting her brother and father in the crowd. Looking back to his mate, he smiled. "Join me up here, Amoureux." A few of the staff whistled as she walked on stage awkwardly, feeling tiny compared to the band members and her giant boyfriend. Standing timidly next to him, she watched as he dropped to one knee, pulling the ring from his pocket. "I love you more than anything in this whole damn world, and nothing would make me happier if you were to truly be mine." He spoke slowly, taking the ring from the box, placing it at the tip of her ring finger. "Miranda Jade, would you marry me?"  
Tears filled her eyes as Miranda nodded slowly, she had known it was coming, but it still hadn't felt real, until now. She felt her tears slip down her cheeks, nodding fast. "Yes, of course." She felt the ring slip into place, sitting perfectly on her finger, the exact right size. She threw her arms around Remi's shoulders, hugging him tightly, kissing all over his face. "I love you."  
Holding her tightly in his arms, he stood up, lifting her as he did so. The crowd cheered and congratulated them, only to gain a smirk from him. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave from work now, I have a beautiful woman to bed~" he couldn't help but smirk more as he saw the look Miranda's father gave them, before rushing towards his bedroom in the house. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he walked, her sweet breath brushing against his ear.  
"Miranda…I've missed you…so much." He pressed her body against the door to his bedroom, holding her buttocks with one hand, the other fumbling with the door handle.  
Miranda's face flushed, looking into his eyes. "I've missed you too, Remi." There were still a few tears lingering in her eyes, though her face was filled with happiness. She couldn't deny the passion that was building in her chest, even after everything they'd been through, after all those nights she sat alone in that room, crying silently to herself, assuming that he'd moved on to the next girl while she rotted away. She shook a little, kissing his lips slowly. His lips were soft, though there was so much need hidden behind his tender kisses it still scared her. Every time they kissed he surprised her. She took a shaky breath, looking into his eyes again. "How do I become yours, completely, body and soul?"  
"While we're making love, we hold our marked hands together, I will speak a phrase, and you will repeat it." He spoke slowly, his voice a little husky with passion. Finally he managed to open the door, taking her towards the bed. "Are you…completely sure you want this?" he was afraid that she would still back out, break his heart and leave him alone. He didn't want to feel that way ever again. He didn't want to force her into a world that she wasn't originally part of, but he knew that he had to be dominate in the relationship. He was to be her provider.  
She nodded slowly, holding herself to him as best she could. "H-how do you want me?" she whispered, her voice a little shaky. He kissed at her neck slowly, reaching for the zip of her dress. She relaxed a little as he gently unzipped her dress, having expected him to tear it off. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, he was being so gentle with her, it surprised her a little. Moving to assist him remove her dress, she blinked as she was sat on his bed, the pins quickly being removed from her hair. She stared forwards, his hardened member visible through his pants, she ached to touch it. Taking a ragged breath, she reached forwards, trying to remove his pants for him, only to receive a growl from him. She moved her hands away from his buttons quickly, staring up at him with dark eyes. His were hazy and filled with a passion she hadn't seen from him before. She bit her lip, watching as he moved his hands to remove his own clothes.  
"On your knees." He grunted gently, now that she was naked. Her body was radiating a heat that he had never felt. He took her hand lightly in his, a prickle causing his hand to tingle as his passion for her swelled. He moved his free hand to cup her breast, pressing his tip to her. "Once I'm inside, you will repeat after me." He spoke gently, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent. He pushed inside her tight heat slowly, grunting a little. "I accept you as you are, and I will always hold you close in my heart. I will walk beside you forever." His voice shook a little as he spoke the words of the bonding spell.  
"I accept you as you are," she nearly whispered the words, surprised at how amazing he felt inside her. "And will always hold you close to my heart. I will walk beside you forever."  
As soon as she finished her words, he cried out, body becoming tense. Miranda turned her head a little, so she could see his face, panting lightly. His teeth had grown, elongating, his face pained as he took ragged breaths. She panicked a little, staring at him. "Does it hurt? Did I do it wrong?" she wiggled a little, hand still clasped firmly in his. "Remi, what do I do?" she begged, breaths coming faster, though her body felt as if she could burst from the pleasure, seeing him pained scared her.  
"It's just our claiming spell calling for thirio, if we desire…we can join life forces."  
"But…you look like you're in so much pain…is there something I can do to help?" she moved her hips a little again, trying to get a better view of his face.  
"Do you truly want to be with me forever…never to be apart again?"  
"Yes, forever. Please, tell me how I can help."  
"The pain will go, if we bond. The only catch is, if I die, you die instantly…unless you're carrying a baby…then you die once our child has successfully been born."  
"When I said forever I meant it. It would be no life if you weren't in it." She stated, looking into his eyes. "How do we do it?"  
"After I bite you…you'll need to bite me back." He answered, before slowly sinking his elongated teeth into her skin.  
Miranda gasped, arching her back against him as an in-explainable pleasure ripped through her body, her body begged her to move her hips faster against him, though there wasn't enough time for her to react before the most spectacular orgasm ripped through her, she opened her mouth to scream in pleasure, but no sound came. Her vision blurred until she could barely see his face, her teeth tingling as they grew. She had never felt so powerful in her entire life, moving her head until she could finally reach him, she shook as she sank her teeth into his skin, receiving a throaty groan from her mate. Their bodies twitched as their heartbeats slowly synchronized, the world shaking around them. Miranda felt tears slipping from her eyes. She had never felt so… whole. As she moved her hips against his, she wondered if she could have ever found anyone else like him in the world, but so glad that she hadn't. He was her everything, she was safe with him, her prefect, though a little scary, bear.  
Remi shuddered, she tasted different than he had imagined, though it was perfect. He had been so afraid of losing her that he hadn't realised that she was exactly what he had needed. When he was with her, his anger seemed to ebb away. She was everything that was good, and right with the world, and she was finally his. He felt himself swell inside her, his orgasm hitting hard and fast.  
Soon, he removed his teeth, panting heavily, meeting her hooded eyes with a sly smile. "Now your mine, Miranda Jade, forever and a day, mon Amoureux." Gently, he turned them so she was facing him.  
"That word, you keep saying it… what does it mean?"  
"Sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her slowly. Nothing else in the world mattered now they were together. Gently, he ran a finger over the scar between her breasts, mumbling. "Ever since you met me, you seem to be getting hurt…at least this way, I know I will always be there to protect you." He whispered, moving to lay his head against her chest. Closing his eyes slowly, he nuzzled lightly at her scar. It was true, since meeting him, her life had been turned completely upside down. She'd lost nearly five weeks of her life either in a hospital or captured by their enemies. He felt guilty that he hadn't just taken her that first night, he might have been able to save her from all this pain. A knock sounded through the room, followed by a small voice.  
"Remi, Miranda…it's almost midnight," Aimee's voice called into the room. Remi grumbled lightly, looking up at his mate. She nodded slowly, a tired smile on her face.  
"Alright, we'll be right down." He called, sitting up slowly. He reached down, trying to find her dress. Carefully, he helped her redress, looking into her eyes, stealing a kiss every now and then. "Vous avez les plus beaux yeux." He whispered slowly, kissing her cheeks just under her eyes.  
"When you speak French…its super sexy…but I have no idea what you're saying." She mumbled lightly, standing up to fix her skirt.  
"Well…that's one thing I'll keep to myself." He teased, standing up. He slowly walked over to his dresser, finding a shirt and clean jeans to throw on quickly.  
Martin twitched as he spotted his daughter and her fiancé renter the bar. He pushed his way towards them, a frown firmly plastered on his face. "Remi, what on earth was tha-"he was cut off by the band, beginning the countdown to midnight. Trying his best to yell over them, he grabbed hold of what he thought was Remi's arm, blinking as he realised that it was the wrong brother.  
Dev raised an eyebrow at the mature man who had a firm grip on his arm. "Pretty sure you want the happiest looking one of us, pops, but I doubt you'll wanna argue with him right now." He grinned at him, putting his arms up in the air.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd erupted in calls.  
Remi grinned, lifting his mate in his arms, kissing her softly. "Happy new year, Amoureux." He whispered softly, his eyes holding a softness now, she knew was only for her.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one year, one month and thirteen days since Remi and Miranda became one in his world, they have held off on having children, all for one reason, a wedding. Now it's her turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wedding songs:
> 
> The Reason - Hoobastank: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZADpco6Zn9I
> 
> Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMSkC2PGyTs

Miranda looked at herself in the mirror slowly, biting her lip. It had been one year, one month and thirteen days since she had mated with the love of her life. Valentine’s Day. Their wedding day. Her hair was much longer now, up in a thick twisted bun, showing off the different shades. Small fake diamonds scattered through her hair captured the light sparkling brightly. Her makeup had been completed by a professional, making her face look different to usual, thinner, more… perfect. Running her fingers over the lacing on her dress, it was simple, an eggshell cream sash wrapped around, under her bust to accentuate their size and shape. Ribbon laced down both sides, and tangling into the pleated layers of her skirt. She fidgeted, looking at herself again.   
There were so many people out there, most of them were there because they were involved with Remi in some way. She didn’t know half of them.   
The door opened slowly, revealing the three women she’d picked as her bridesmaids. Aimee, Sam and Bride. She smiled at them shyly, spinning very slowly. “What do you think?”  
“Oh, Honey, it looks amazing.” Bride gushed, hugging her tightly. She checked her over, making sure each section of her dress was still sitting right. After a moment, she looked into Miranda’s eyes. “Do you have everything?”  
Miranda nodded slowly, looking at her hands. “Something old and borrowed are the shoes I borrowed from my mum, something new is the dress, and the something blue is my underwear that Remi insisted I wear, no matter what.” She blushed a little at the memory of her mate’s insistence in her wearing the blue lace thong he had brought her. “Is everyone ready out there?”  
“Mostly, you want me to go get your parents?” Sam asked, smiling. “I know you didn’t want them in here while you were getting ready.”  
“If it’s time…I suppose.” She nodded, smiling awkwardly. As she looked between her bridesmaids, she couldn’t help but feel jealous, their dresses looked so good on them, and no matter how many times Remi told her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, she still felt as if she dulled in comparison to the other women in their lives.

Remi stood awkwardly, looking between the chaplain and the door. His head ached slightly as his hair tugged at his skull, having been pulled back tightly to keep it out of the way and make him look more presentable. He knew she was coming soon, and he was desperate to see what his mate looked like in her dress. He had been forbidden from seeing her for almost two days, and it was killing him. His heart ached to see her again, to hold her close, whisper sweet nothings in her ear. His hand twitched a little. He sighed, looking to his brothers. Behind him stood his three groomsmen, Dev, Etienne and Cody. Dev placed a steady hand on his shoulder. “She’ll be out soon,” he pointed to Sam ushering Miranda’s mother and father towards the back. “See, her parents are going out, that means that they’re ready to start.” He smiled at his brother, chuckling lightly. “You’re already mated, I didn’t think you’d get so nervous about a wedding.” He teased.  
“Yes, but you weren’t kept from your mate for damn near two days.” He said with a huff, crossing his arms slightly. His suit was almost too tight on his muscular arms when he flexed, though he was sure his mate would like that.  
As he looked back at the door, music began playing. He smiled, his mate had picked all the music her walk down the aisle. When he heard the words to the song, it surprised him to no end. It was exactly how he felt about her. As the first few bars of the song “The Reason” by Hoobastank played, the brides’ maids began to enter the church. As the chorus began, Miranda began down the aisle, her parents on either side of her. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her, walking slowly, face glowing with a smile that could bring the most stoic man to their knees. He took two steps closer to her, mouth hanging open. Her parents both kissed her cheeks, before her father shook Remi’s hand, nodding at him. “Remember what I said when you asked me for her hand?” Martin’s voice was so soft Remi could barely hear it above the music. “The offer still stands.” He finished, moving away from the couple.  
The music faded slowly as the song ended, Miranda held his marked hand in her own tightly, eyes meeting his. He leant closer to her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, whispering. “Amoureux, why are you crying?”  
“You look so handsome, I almost feel like I’ve walked into a fairy tale, not my own wedding.” She answered softly, moving to wipe her eyes lightly.  
Soon, the room grew quiet, listening to the chaplain speak. Remi looked down into her eyes, smiling awkwardly as he heard their picture being snapped.  
“The couple have written their own vows, and would like to read them now.”  
“I, Remi Peltier, take you, Miranda Jade James, through every test this world can throw at us, through thick and thin, through the good and the bad, no matter how angry I get, it will never be with you. You are my life, my soulmate. I love you.” He cupped her face as he spoke, marked hand still clasping hers firmly.  
“I, Miranda Jade James, take you, Remi Peltier, through anything test this world may thrust our way. Through every tantrum, and every hurdle. From this day until the day I leave this world, your love is the reason I wake each day. You are my life, my love. My soulmate.” Miranda’s voice cracked as she spoke, tears welling in her eyes again.  
The chaplain finished his part of the ceremony, smiling at them. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Remi didn’t need to be told twice, he wrapped his arms around his mate, crashing his lips to hers as everyone cheered and whooped.

Miranda held her arms around her mate’s shoulders tightly, shaking from the passion in his kiss. It had been too long for them to be apart, and she hated the feeling. Carefully, she broke the kiss, whispering. “I wore the underwear you wanted me to.” She whispered in his ear, grinning. The flash of cameras took her off guard. She looked forwards, blushing a little, still holding her husband’s neck. He placed her down gently, a rare grin on his face. She took his hand lightly, dragging him to the registry table to sign the paperwork to change her name, and the marriage certificate. She smiled for the camera’s, making sure to pull a face every now and then for the photographer. She looked up at her mate with longing in her eyes. She moved back from the table, leaning on his shoulder as he signed the paperwork. Dev and Bride had agreed to sign as their witnesses, taking their seats once Miranda and Remi had finished. The guests had filed out while they were signing paperwork, only a few of them remaining in the church.  
Looking down at the empty chairs, Miranda smiled softly. All these people had just witnessed her marrying her soulmate. Even though they had been mated for over a year, this made it feel more real for her. As they walked slowly towards the door to the church, Bride bend down to hug her son. Miranda looked at the young boy longingly, having forced Remi to wait until they were married in her world before they tried for children of their own. She felt his hand tighten around hers, causing her to look up at him. He had a longing in his eyes that surprised her. Was he feeling the same as she did? He never once argued with her when she said no. It surprised her, but it made her feel like she was in control. She leant against him, whispering slowly. “Tonight, we start trying.” She whispered.

As they left the church, confetti rained on them, tangling in their hair. Remi looked down as Miranda grinned, so brightly he swore the sun was taking a back seat to the light that shone from her. He lifted her bridal style in his arms, carrying her towards the car they had waiting for them. They had booked to have photographs taken before they headed back to Sanctuary for the reception. He grinned back at the crowd of cheering people. “Drinks are on me guys, help yourselves, just get yourself safely to Sanctuary for the reception!” Remi called as he slipped into the car with his mate. As soon as the door closed, she was on him, kissing him passionately. He blinked a little, he never thought that she could miss him as much as he had her. A sly smirk formed on his lips, whispering. “Amoureux, you’re not supposed to be so randy.” He kissed her neck gently, tapping the window separating them from the driver to signal that they were ready to go. “I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back if you don’t stop.” He groaned, feeling her thighs squeeze at his hips.  
“I’m sorry…I just…everything’s so real now.” She whispered, kissing along his jawline. “I missed you so much.” She breathed as she reached his ear. He let out a shaky breath, her voice did things to him that shouldn’t have been possible. He forced himself to stop. Miranda whined a little at him, giving him a disapproving look. “We’ve got plenty of time.”  
“And you’ve only got one dress, Amoureux, I refuse to ruin it before the end of the reception.” He spoke slowly, hating the words as they left his mouth. His brain seemed to have better control of him then he thought. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist much longer. Sighing softly, he relaxed as she began to simply cuddle him, her head against his. He smiled softly, eyes traveling over her chest, a thick guilt stabbing him as he finally spotted the scary, hidden carefully by her dress and breasts. “Does it still bother you?” he placed his hand over the scar lightly, resting his forehead against hers.  
“A little, but I can hide it better now.” She placed her hand over his, eyes squeezed shut. “If it were a few inches to the left… I would have died.” She clutched his hand, shaking slightly at the thought. “If that had happened, I would have never felt this way, never felt my heart pound when I see you, never felt the chilling fear that you had been a dream and none of this was real.” She looked into his eyes, slowly pressing her lips to his. “I’m glad he missed.”  
Remi pulled her tighter against him, heart pounding hard in his chest. He hadn’t realised she felt that way. When did she have time to think about these things? It sure as hell wasn’t when they were alone in their room. He stroked her shoulder lightly, worried that she was overthinking all the bad things that had happened before they had mated. He closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing with her on his lap.

Miranda blinked a little as the door to the car opened, a flash startling her awake. When had she fallen asleep? She looked up at the owner of the flashing camera, frowning at Dev. “What are you doing?”  
“Why are you two sleeping in there?”  
“I was comfortable…” she smiled awkwardly, moving a little to kiss Remi’s cheek. “Remi, we’re here…wake up, love.” His eyes fluttered open, a little twitch of anger visible before it disappeared. “Apparently we were so relaxed we fell asleep on the way here.”  
“I haven’t been able to sleep properly for two days.” He admitted, squeezing her closer to him again. “Remind me to punch my brother’s when they get here.”  
“Already here, little brother, out you get.” Dev teased, tugging his brother’s arm lightly. The whole family was waiting outside of the car, along with Bride and her husband and their children. Miranda’s family were also waiting in the background, looking uncomfortable with the large group of very attractive people around them. Dev grinned at the group, stepping aside so his brother and new sister-in-law could step out. “The beast awakens,” he joked, pointing at Miranda. “And his princess seems to be unharmed~” quickly he jumped out of range for Remi’s swing.  
Miranda moved a little, smiling at them. “Sorry about that everyone, neither of us has slept much in the last few days…you know what it’s like the last couple of days before a wedding.” She shifted her weight on her feet, looking between everyone. “Let’s get these photos over with so we can all go and party~”  
She watched as her brother walked a little closer to them. He had been more supportive in recent days, finally admitting that maybe Remi and Miranda were meant to be. He hugged her lightly, mumbling slowly. “You look amazing, Short Stuff.” He moved back awkwardly, looking at Remi. “Thank you, you really do seem to make my sister happy.” He admitted, looking away from them. “Dad seems to think your gonna hurt her still…but I don’t.” After an awkward pause, he looked back at them, grinning at them quickly. “You’d better give me lots of cute nieces and nephews to spoil.”  
Tears rolled down Miranda’s face as her brother’s words penetrated her. After all this time, the boy she remembered from her childhood was still inside the arsehole her brother had become. She hugged him tightly, not caring if the cameras caught this moment. She moved back slowly, smiling at the large group around them. “Let’s get these photos over with.”

Remi huffed a little as the photographer set them up in strange poses, though he did enjoy getting on his knees and staring up at his mate dreamily. He buried his face in her skirt lightly, whispering. “Is it time to go home yet?”  
“Not yet, Love.” Miranda whispered back, running her fingers through his hair, a few tendrils of his hair had fallen from his bun, hanging lazily around his face. He smiled at her, flashing his teeth. He revelled in the sight of her flushing face. Delighting in the feel of her hips wiggling as he groped her butt, just in time for the camera to see. “Remi…you dirty bastard.” She teased him, bending down slowly to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.  
Moving to stand up, he looked down into his mate’s sparkling eyes. “You love it, Amoureux.” He cupped her cheek, a smirk forming on his lips. “You know you can’t deny it.”  
As he leant closer to her, Dev bumped into him, clearing his throat. Remi looked at his brother, frowning slightly. “Seriously, can you not interrupt our moments please?”  
“It’s time to head back to Sanctuary. The photographer wants to keep you and Miranda for a little longer than us, so…I thought I’d let you know.” He said seriously, flicking his eyes towards Martin. “Daddy-by-chance looks like he wants to stake himself a bear.” Dev’s words were soft enough that only the were’s in the group could hear.  
Remi frowned more at his brother, though it wasn’t his brother he was angry with. Miranda’s father had a bad habit of ruining their special moments, simply by being near them. He turned to the group, forcing a weak smile. “We’ll meet you at the reception guys, don’t have too much fun without us.” He joked, giving a pointed look to Martin, before looking back to the others. “Make sure Miranda’s family enjoy their ride there.” Remi nodded to his youngest brother, hoping that the young man would take the hint.  
As the group filed into the waiting cars, Remi slipped his arm around his mate, finally feeling he could relax a little. Miranda leant her head against him, mumbling. “Can I take these damn shoes off yet?”  
“Oh!” Remi gasped, staring at her with shock horror. “Is that how you’re so tall?” he teased, kneeling in front of her. Gently, he slipped the shoes from her feet, rubbing them gently while he had the chance. The photographer snapped photos of the tender moment between lovers.   
Remi sighed, looking at the photographer. “Is there much more you need? The sun’s getting pretty low.”  
“I only want one more, if you would hold hands please, using your other hand to hold her shoes over your shoulder, and walk towards the car. That will be all.” The photographer answered quickly, getting his camera ready.  
Miranda took his marked hand in hers, looking up at him slowly. Remi flung her shoes over his shoulder, holding them by the straps so that most of the shoe was over his shoulder. The camera snapped as they walked away, Remi opening the door to the car for her. 

Miranda leant against her husband heavily, sighing as they were driven to the reception. All that was left of their wedding day was the meal and a lot of dancing. She was excited to dance with her husband for the first time, but at the same time, she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep. The idea of trying to conserve enough energy to consummate their wedding only made her want to sleep more. She looked at Remi, smiling weakly. “Remi, once we’ve finished the little wedding traditions, can we go straight to bed?”  
“Straight to bed?” he stared at her, eyes wide with shock. “After two days apart you just want to sleep?” he looked a little hurt at the idea, she’d been the one practically riding him in the car earlier, and now, she just wanted to sleep?  
“I might get my second wind soon. Though, I’m not sure I will, I’m exhausted.” She looked seriously at him, crossing her arms lightly. “I’m not happy that I’m tired, I just…seem to have no energy.”  
“I won’t force you into anything, Amoureux, you are my heart, and I won’t force anything on you that you don’t want yourself.” He pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. “If you wish to sleep, then we sleep.” He finished with a shrug.  
“I love you, Remi, you always know exactly what to say.” She teared up, sniffling a little behind her make up. “Oh god, I can’t seem to stop crying lately!” she shouted at herself, trying to snap herself out of her strange mood.  
“It’s your wedding day, Amoureux, I’d be surprised if you weren’t crying.” He stated plainly, pulling her into his lap, cradling her lightly in his arms.  
“This is more than just wedding day tears…” she mumbled stubbornly, burying her face in his neck. “The food will be ready when we get there right?”  
“Yes, Amoureux, the food will be ready, and the speeches will begin.” He smiled at her. “My parents aren’t there, but Dev’s going to say a few words.” At the mention of his parents, his face fell. “But, your mother and father both wanted to have their moment in the spotlight, and you brother. I decided I didn’t want every single one of my siblings to say something.” He shuddered. “we’d be there all night.” She shot a look at him, thinking that he wasn’t going to let any of his siblings speak at their wedding. “…but Cody decided that he had to say something.” He smiled weakly at her. “I’m sure it will go quickly.”

As they entered Sanctuary, they were greeted with cheers. Hugs from everyone that could get close enough. Miranda forced a smile, feeling like she was a piece of meat to be passed around the masses. She looked at her husband, noting that his face had fallen back into his usual sneer. She elbowed him in the hip, trying to get him to smile at her. She was relieved when he gave her a very small smile. She squeaked as she was scooped from the floor. Looking at her captor, she huffed. “Cody, what are you doing?”  
“I’m stealing the princess~” he answered quickly, carrying her to the bridal table. “You looked like you wanted out of there…” he paused for a moment, seeing Remi practically running after them. “Besides, Remi’s way too fat to carry like this!” he cackled, placing her down and darting back into the crowd.  
Remi leant against the table, sighing heavily. “That boy is lucky he’s faster than me in this damn monkey suit.” His voice held a hint of exhaustion, making him sound as weary as she felt. A smile formed on her face, taking both of his hands as she relaxed back against the table.  
“I don’t doubt it.” She grinned at him, pulling his hands to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “Don’t look so stressed.”  
“In the last fifty years, no one has touched me so much,” he paused, grumbling. “It’s… disturbing.”  
“Well… get used to it, babe.” She winked at him. “I plan on touching you a whole lot more than anyone has here today.”  
“That sort of touching, I think I can handle.” He practically purred, bending down to capture her lips in a slow, passionate kiss.  
A soft, content sigh left her, melting into the kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck, loosening his hair for him lightly. “You’re getting wrinkles from your hair being so tight.” She commented, running her hand tenderly over his cheek. “I don’t want you getting too old too quickly.”  
“I doubt I could…every day with you makes me feel so young and alive.”  
The crowd broke out in a collective ‘aww’. Miranda blushed darkly, smiling at them shyly. “Now you can see why I married him, he’s just a big teddy bear.”  
“Yeah, but we all know that ‘teddy bear’ has teeth!” Dev called to them, grinning. The whole family group cracked up laughing, including anyone who knew what Remi really was. Dev walked closer to them, placing a steady hand on Remi’s shoulder. “You two sit, I have a few words to say.” He grinned at everyone as glasses of wine circled the room. “I have to admit, this is a day I never thought I’d see. A little.” He paused, turning to wink at Miranda. “and I mean little, woman taming my wildest brother.” He began his speech, grinning at the crowd. “Remi’s never been the kind of guy who would settle down, he was always such an angry arse, until he met Miranda. Our little chef has changed my brother for the best, and we couldn’t be happier to introduce her to our family.” He turned to the couple behind him, smiling tenderly. “Let’s hear it for the happy couple.” He lifted his glass, nodding to them.  
Miranda blushed, looking at her now brother-in-law. “Oh, Dev.” She held Remi’s hand tightly. “I didn’t know you all felt that way.”  
“Well, if you wanna get technical we already saw you as a member of the family, as soon as you started working with us~” Sam piped in, tugging her husband down into his chair next to Remi.

The speeches continued as meals were brought around to everyone. There were only two options, either roast pork cutlets with vegetables, or a rolled chicken roast with salad. Miranda looked at the meal that was placed in front of her. She had been given the chicken, Remi getting the pork. She eyed her plate slowly, stomach churning slightly. She moved back a little from the table, looking at Remi with wide eyes. “I-I think I’m going to be sick.” She covered her mouth quickly, though the feeling soon passed.  
Remi stared at her, rubbing her back lightly. “What do you mean you think you think you’re going to be sick?”  
“I mean…” she frowned at her husband, looking back at the meal. “Swap with me, the chicken is making me wanna hurl.”

Remi raised an eyebrow at his mate, she’d always loved chicken. It had never made her feel sick before. Shrugging, he swapped plates with her, wrapping his arm around her waist lightly as her father finally finished blabbering about how much he loved his daughter and wished only for her happiness. As everyone began eating, he noticed his mate only drinking from her water glass, he frowned more. “You made sure that we had a very specific wine, imported from Australia, just because it was your favourite, and you aren’t drinking it.” He moved to look at her, clearly annoyed. “Tell me what’s going on.”  
“I don’t feel well, my stomach is doing backflips.”  
“Are you going to be ok?”  
“I think so, I’m just gonna stick to water for now though.” She leant up, kissing his cheek. “Don’t stress ok?”  
“You say that, Amoureux, but all I can do is stress. I want you to be healthy.” He pulled her into his lap, a little forcefully, though she seemed to flow with his movement. Cradling her in his lap, he smiled very softly. “How about I feed you?”  
“You feed me? Well… that is rather romantic.”  
“Not too cheesy for you?” he chuckled lightly, holding up a piece of roasted sweet potato for her. She ate it slowly, leaning into him.  
“Just the right amount of cheesy.”  
He continued to feed her carefully, stroking her back lightly every now and then, watching her face pale every now and then. He was beginning to worry that there was something very wrong with her.  
As everyone finished their meals, Cody stood up, tapping his glass gently with his fork. “I’d like to say a few quick words, before everyone gets too excited about the dancefloor.” He grinned at everyone, before looking at Remi and Miranda. “I would just like to say, and it does make me feel a little awkward. Just before Miranda went to hospital after the mugging, I tried to hit on her. You gotta admit when she moves around she looks pretty good.” He poked his tongue out as Remi growled at him. “That was the day I realised that Remi had finally found the woman who had been made just for him. As I sat in the kitchen here, I was attacked viciously, all because I’d been thinking something pretty smutty. So, if anyone wants someone to blame for Remi and Miranda finally getting together, that would be me.” He walked closer to them, kneeling in front of the couple. “The princess and the beast are finally together, all because I have a dirty mind. You can thank me with gold!” he jumped up before Remi could kick him, heading back to his seat, looking to the dance floor. “If everyone would like to circle the dancefloor, it’s time for the couple’s first dance.”

Miranda stood awkwardly, having swapped to a pair of flats. Holding Remi’s hand as they began for the dancefloor. When they had picked the song for their first dance, they decided to half joke about it. The band had agreed to learn their song, and were waiting for the signal to begin. Miranda placed her hands on Remi’s shoulders lightly, blushing as his hands cupped her hips. A smile formed on her lips as the band began to play “Dance with the Devil” by Breaking Benjamin. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she danced with her husband. He had perfect, flawless dancing skills, she had never known he was so graceful outside of the bedroom. As they turned and swayed to the music, others began to join them. Soon the dancefloor was filled with dancing couples.  
Watching as Dev and Sam danced together, followed closely by Aimee and Fang, it made her smile all the more. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and it was all because she had decided to marry Remi. He pulled her closer to his body, smiling tenderly, so that only she could see. “You look so happy, Amoureux, but please…stop crying?” he lifted her gently as he spun, blinking as someone tapped his shoulder. “No, you cannot cut in with my wife.” He teased, regrettably letting her hands go. Martin nodded to him, taking his daughter’s hands lightly, continuing the dance.  
Miranda couldn’t help but smile at her father. “Thank you for not ruining today, Dad. Your speech was really nice.” She spoke gently over the music, looking into her father’s face.


End file.
